The doppelganger witch
by pink-appel
Summary: Camille Gilbert est une fille toute à fait ordinaire mais il y a 4 mois ses parents sont mort et maintenant d'étranges événements arrivent à Mystic Falls...Qui sont Stefan et Damon Salvatore, des ennemis ou des amis? Quelles secrets cachent-t-ils?
1. Mystic Falls part 1

_Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient même si je le voudrais, tout appartient à L.J Smith ._

 _Ceci est ma première histoire donc, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous être indulgent et pardonner mes fautes d'orthographe..._

 _Je vais essayer de suivre la chronologie de l'histoire et les événements important mais je ferais certainement quelques petits é les personnages peuvent être OCC._

 _Merci,_

 _Pink-appel( non ce n'est pas une faute, c'est un mélange d'anglais et de néerlandais)_

Chapitre 1

 **P.O.V Camille**

Salut moi c'est Camille, Camille Gilbert. J'habite dans la petite ville de Mystic Falls en Virginie, j'ai une sœur jumelle qui s'appelle Elena et un petit frère, Jeremy. I mois nos parents sont mort dans un accident de voiture dans lequel Elena et moi étions mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous avons survécu.

J'ai de long cheveux bouclés brun foncé et des yeux bruns, ma jumelle, elle, a les cheveux lisses mais mise à part ça, nous sommes tout à fait semblables enfin physiquement. Je suis sortie avec Tyler Lockwood mais après la mort de mes parent nous nous sommes séparé et il ne l'a pas vraiment bien pris... Maintenant il sort avec cette fille, Vicky, la sœur de l'ex d'Elena. Je le plein ce pauvre Matt, une mère absente et une sœur qui se drogue, il ne mérite pas ça.

Mais parlons d'un autre sujet, aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la rentré et pour vous dire je ne me sens pas très motivé, revoir mon ex et reprendre les cours ne fait pas partie de ma liste des priorités...

En descendant les escaliers j'ai percuté Jeremy et par la couleur rouge de ses yeux, je suppose qu'il a déjà pris sa drogue. Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas expliqué que pour surmonter la douleur mon frère se drogue,non ? Elena a choisi une manière un peur plus légale, elle écrit un journal intime mais moi, disons que j'ai passé mes vacances dans les bars.

Mais revenons au moment présent, je rentre dans la cuisine et je vois que tante Jenna est déjà là et court frénétiquement dans la pièce avec son café. Après un moment à la regarder courir, je me décide à faire connaître ma présence :

« Bonjour tante Jenna ! » Dis-je

Elle s'arrête brusquement pour me regarder et en me voyant, elle me sourit.

« Hey bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? » Me demande-t-elle.

Je suis sur le point de répondre quand ma chère jumelle entre dans la pièce et me salue ainsi que Jenna, je me force à lui répondre parce que vous voyez depuis l'accident la relation que j'ai avec ma sœur c'est peu à peu détériorer, elle n'aime pas ma façon de faire le deuil et moi, je trouve qu'elle essaye trop de contrôler ma vie et celle de Jer'.

« Toast, je peux faire des toasts ! » Jenna me sors de mes pensés

« Il n'y a que le café qui compte le matin, tante Jenna. »je lui réponds en même temps que ma sœur.

« Y a-t-il du café? » Demande Jeremy.

Ma tante s'appuie sur le comptoir et soupira de manière misérable et frénétique.

« C'est le premier jour et je suis déjà complètement perdue, vous avez besoin d'argent, ou un crayon ? » S'affole-t-elle.

« Non, c'est bon on est OK mais tu n'as pas une présentation aujourd'hui? »Répond Elena pendant que Jer' lui prend l'argent qu'elle a dans les mains.

« Oui je doit rencontrer mon conseiller de thèse...Maintenant ! Merde ! » Répond-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

« Vas-y on sera très bien, Bonnie va arriver nous pour nous conduire à l'école dans quelques minutes »Je lui réponds.

Et comme si elle m'a entendue, on entend le klaxon de la voiture de Bonnie, on ai sortit pour dire bonjour à notre chauffeuse attitré.

##########################################################################################################

On était presque arriver à l'école quand Bonnie a pris la parole :

« Ma grand-mère m'a dit que j'étais une sorcière mais je crois qu'elle avait un peu trop forcer sur la bouteille ce jour-là. Puis j'ai commencé à me dire que ça pourrait être vrai, j'ai prédit l'élection d'Obama et je pense toujours que la Floride va se séparer en petites îles...Elena, Camille vous m'écoutez? »Dit-elle

Elena sursaute alors que moi je la regarde avec un petit sourire.

« Moi je t'écoute mais je ne suis pas sure qu'Elena t'écoutais vraiment. »Je réponds à Bonnie

Elena fait un sourire penaud à Bonnie et s'excusa.

« Donc tu es une sorcière ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Oui d'après ma grand-mère . » Répond Bonnie.

« Alors prédis quelque chose sur moi et Camille » Lui demande Elena.

« Je vois... » Commence Bonnie.

Juste à ce moment là, un corbeau entre en collision avec le pare-brise et nous commencions à stresser ma sœur et moi enfin surtout Elena, elle a été la plus toucher lors de l'accident.

« Oh mon Dieu Elena, Camille êtes vous toutes les deux d'accord ? »

Bonnie a une expression affolé et nous regarde avec un air désolé

« Oui ça va, on ne peut pas avoir peur des voitures toute notre vie, ne t'inquiète pas Bonnie. » Rassure Elena

« Cette année va être super, avec des mecs chauds et tous les moments triste et douloureux vont disparaître. » Prédit Bonnie

Après ça la voiture redevient silencieuse.

##########################################################################################################

Nous sommes arrivé au lycée sans autre accident et arriver à nos casier, je vois Matt et Tyler pas loin de nous. Matt donne un regard triste à Elena et me sourit tandis que Tyler me fusille du regard apparemment il ne m'a pas encore pardonné. Elena nous donne un regard coupable et triste.

« Il me déteste n'est ce pas ? »Demande-t-elle.

Je me retient de lui lancé une remarque acerbe et me contente de lui donné un regard disant ' tu crois quoi, tu l'a larguer'.

« Non c'est un regard ' Tu m'as larguer mais je suis une personne trop cool pour le montrer et en secret j'écoute le plus grand succès d'air supply'. »Rassure Bonnie.

A ce moment, Caroline ma meilleur amie arrive et nous prends dans ses bras après nous avoir lâcher, elle nous regarde.

« Oh mon Dieu, ça va vous deux ? »dit Caroline.

Caroline est parfois exaspérante mais elle est une super amie, superficielle mais bon chacun ses défauts.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas Care, on va très bien. »je lui réponds.

Après qu'elle nous a encore écrasé dans une de ses étreinte, elle part vers sa prochaine classe.

« Sans commentaire »dit-je en même temps que ma jumelle.

#######################################################################################################

Nous marchons jusqu'au secrétariat où nous avons vu le plus beau garçon que l'on est jamais vu, il n'est pas vraiment mon genre mais par le regard dans les yeux d'Elena il est à son goût.

« Je sens Seattle et il joue de la guitare. »Dit Bonnie, nous sortant de nos pensées.

« Tu prends vraiment cette histoire de sorcière au sérieux ! » Lui dis-je en riant.

« Oui et je compte m'en servir autant que ça serve à quelque chose ! » Me répond-t-elle en souriant.

Elena est enfin sortie de son état de légume au son de nos rire et elle nous lance un regard perdu nous faisant rire plus fort. Après quelques minutes, j'arrive enfin à me calmer et en levant ma tête je vois Jeremy entré dans les toilettes des garçons, malheureusement Elena aussi le voit et elle décide de le suivre me laissant seul avec Bonnie. Moi et Bonnie levons nos yeux à ça car nous savons que ça va finir mal si Elena continue a essayé de contrôler la vie de mon petit frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois ma sœur sortir des toilettes pour se cogner contre le petit nouveau et après une petite conversation, elle nous rejoint avec un regard d'amour sur son visage.

« Alors, tu as déjà trouvé un gars pour enfoncer des dents à l'intérieur? » Je lui demande en roulant des yeux quand elle me fusille du regard.

« Non comme je l'ai dit à Matt, c'est encore trop tôt ! » Me répond-t-elle en rougissant « Allez on va être en retard »

Avec ces paroles, elle nous prend nos bras pour nous tirer vers la classe d'histoire où comme par hasard, un certain nouveau est déjà là. Je souris à ma sœur en prenant mon siège, elle rougit encore plus me faisant rire mais celui-ci s'arrête quand Monsieur Tanner rentre dans la classe. Je ne vous ai pas encore parler de Tanner, c'est notre professeur d'histoire et une vraie plaie. Il aime nous voir ramé en cours et nous rabaisser. Quand je suis sortie de mes pensées, il avait déjà commencé le cours.

« Et donc, quand notre État, la Virginie, a rejoint les confédérés en 1861 les vives tensions déjà existantes entre nos différentes régions ont dégénéré en conflit… » Entonne-t-il d'une voix ennuyeuse.

Je vois Elena observer le nouveau et je lui envoie un message lui demandant si elle savait son nom, elle me renvoie aussitôt un SMS disant ' Oui, il s'appelle Stefan Salvatore', je range mon GSM quand Tanner me regarde et je vois qu'Elena a reçu un SMS de Bonnie quand je la voie regarder à la fois son téléphone et Bonnie.

###########################################################################################################

Après les cours, je vais avec Elena au cimetière, pas que j'en avais vraiment envie mais l'idée de laisser ma sœur venir ici toute seule me répugne donc je suis assise sur une pierre tombale alors que Elena se laisse tomber contre une autre pierre en face de celle de nos parents et elle ouvre son journal. Moi, je sors mon téléphone quand j'entends ma sœur parler et en levant ma tête, je remarque qu'elle parle à un corbeau

« Ok, salut le corbeau »Dit-elle et le corbeau croasse « OK un peu flippante ta réponse. »

Après ça elle essaye de faire partir l'oiseau et au bout de quelques secondes, il s'en va enfin. Elena me regarda en fronçant des sourcils.

« Et toi tu n'aurais pas pu m'aider » Me demande-t-elle en boudant

« Eh non, ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit mais c'était très marrant de te regarder le faire » Dis-je en riant

Elle me fusille du regard et s'apprête à me répondre quand le brouillard commence à se lever et une silhouette se forme dans ce brouillard. Elena commence à courir et quand elle arrive à ma hauteur, elle me prend ma main m'emmenant dans sa course. Je ne peut pas m'empêcher de regarder en arrière pour regarder une dernière fois cette personne cachée mais il n'y a plus personne. Nous nous arrêtons dans un petit bosquet mais ma sœur vais commencer à parler mais Stefan arrive et toute l'attention d'Elena se tourne vers le seul homme ici.

« Ça va ? Je t'ai vu tombé. » Dit-il

« Tu nous suivais ? »

Je roule des yeux à la réponse de ma sœur, elle saute toujours au conclusion trop vite mais aucun des deux ne l'a remarqué ils sont trop occupés à se dévisager. Quand Stefan prend enfin la parole.

« Si tu tiens à le savoir j'ai de la famille ici. »Répond-t-il

Je souris à ma sœur qui m'a enfin regardé et elle me fusille du regard ce qui approfondit mon sourire et Stefan me voit aussi et il me sourit avec un regard penaud.

« Salut je suis Stefan et toi tu es ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Salut moi c'est Camille et comme tu peux le voir je suis la jumelle d'Elena. » Je lui réponds et puis dis en chuchotant « Mais entre nous, je suis la plus jolie. »

A ça il rigole et me souris tandis que ma sœur me fusille encore du regard et heureusement les regards ne tue pas sinon je serais déjà morte un nombre incalculable de fois. Puis son attention revient sur Elena et il lui enlève une feuille de ses cheveux.

« Merci » Lui répond ma sœur.

Il y a encore un long silence où ils continuent à se regarder donc je décide de le briser.

« Tu as une très belle bague ! » Je m'exclame.

Il me regarde quelques secondes avant de sourire et de me répondre.

« Merci c'est un bijou de famille, je ne la quitte jamais, curieux non? » Puis il regarde la jambe d'Elena et demande « Tu ne t'es pas blessé? »

« Je ne sais pas » répond-t-telle en relevant son jeans et elle voie une petite blessure qui saigne encore et dit « oh c'est rien qu'une petite blessure. »

Elle se retourne et je fais de même et où normalement Stefan devrait se trouver, il n'y avait personne,Elena me regarde et je hausse les épaules.

##########################################################################################################

Ça faisait quelques heures que nous sommes rentrées et nous avons reçu un appel de Caroline nous demandant d'aller au Mystic Grill pour parler avec elle et Bonnie. Nous sommes sur le point d'aller à la voiture mais quand Elena ouvre la porte on voit Stefan qui est sur le point de frapper à la a un regard surpris sur son visage avant qu'il tend à ma jumelle son journal intime.

« Tu l'a laisser au cimetière et j'ai décidé de te l'apporter. » Dit-il mais en voyant le regard de ma sœur, il rajoute vite « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'ai pas lu ! »

« Et pourquoi je devrais te croire » Dit-elle suspecte.

« Moi aussi j'écris un journal et je n'aimerait pas qu'on le lis... » Répond-t-il avec un sourire.

Je le regarde impressionné qu'il a osé nous révéler ça alors qu'il vient de nous rencontrer et je vois qu'Elena à le même regard sur son visage et elle souris à Stefan. Et il remarque que l'on est prêtes à sortit.

« Oh vous alliez sortir ? » Demande-t-il et on lui répond avec un signe de la tête « Alors je ferais mieux d'y aller »

Mais avant qu'il est pu partir ma sœur l'appelle.

« Attends Stefan » Et quand il se retourne, elle continue « Si tu veux tu peux venir avec nous, on va au Grill. »

Il sourit.

#######################################################################################################

Quand nous sommes arrivé Bonnie parle avec Matt et ils nous regardent enfin nous, il regarde Elena et Stefan. Je vois un regard triste apparaître sur son visage avant qu'il nous approche et je sens que ça va mal se passer.

« Salut je suis Matt. » Se présente-t-il.

« Stefan » Se présente Stefan.

Et je sens la tension dans la pièce augmentée et ça commence à me faire sentir inconfortable alors je romps le silence.

« Hey Matt ! Ça va ? » Je le salue.

Il détourne les yeux du nouveau pour me regarder et il me souris mais ses yeux tombent sur Elena et là toute sa bonne humeur est partie et il a de nouveau ce regard triste et frappé d'amour qu'il a depuis sa rupture.

« Hey Camille, Elena... »

Puis il part avant que quiconque ne puissent répondre et Elena regarde coupable mais elle voit Bonnie et Caroline entrain de discuter pas loin et donc elle nous emmène les voir . Dès que nous nous sommes assis Caroline a commencé sont interrogatoire.

« Donc tu es né ici ? » Demande-t-elle aussitôt.

« Mais je suis parti vivre ailleurs très jeune. »Répond Stefan.

« Et tes parents ? » Interroge Bonnie.

« En fait mes parents sont morts » Dit-il en regardant Elena

« Je suis désolée. Des frères et sœurs peut-être ? »Ma sœur demande.

« Je les fréquente peu mais ici je vis avec mon oncle » Déclare-t-il avec un petit regard triste que personne sauf moi a vu.

 **«** Au fait Stefan t'es nouveau ici alors sache qu'il y aura une petit fête demain. » s'exclame Caroline avec espoir.

 **«** Ouais mais genre fête du lycée » Calme Bonnie.

Il se tourne vers Elena.

« Tu comptes y aller ? » Demande-t-il.

Je vois Care fusiller Elena du regard et je me souviens qu'elle est toujours en compétition avec Elena pour les petits-amis et elle est très jalouse de ma sœur.

« Bien sûr qu'elle y va » Dit-Bonnie avec un sourire et un air complice.

###########################################################################################################

 **P.O.V Stefan**

Je rentre à la maison en pensant à Elena mais mes pensées dérivent vers sa jumelle, Camille,elle ressemble beaucoup plus à Katherine qu'Elena mais il y a quelque chose avec elle qui me donne un sentiment étrange, ce n'est pas de la peur mais comme si elle n'est pas humaine.

J'ouvre la porte et Zach arrive directement devant moi avec un journal à la main et me le met devant mon visage.

« Tu m'avais promis » Dit-il déçu

Je regarde la couverture du journal et je vois qu'il y a un article parlant d'une attaque d'animaux mais je peut pas croire que c'est un vampire.

« Deux cadavres mutilés par un animal. Ils parlent d'une bête sauvage » Dis-je

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là. Avec ce genre de morsure on soupçonne forcément une bête sauvage et toi t'as t'avais juré de te contrôler »S'énerve Zach.

« Et c'est le cas ! » Je m'insurge.

« Bon, oncle Stefan prend le temps de réfléchir. Mystic Falls n'est plus la même, aujourd'hui c'est une ville tranquille, seulement il y a encore des gens qui se rappellent et ton retour ici risque fort de remuer beaucoup de choses » M'explique-t-il.

« Loin de moi cette idée. » Dis-je.

« Alors pourquoi t'es revenu ? Pourquoi après tout ce temps ? Pourquoi maintenant ? » Me questionne-t-il.

 **« Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer ou à me justifier.** ** **»**** **Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.**

« Ça je le sais et rien ne changera ce que tu es mais tu n'as plus ta place ici d'accord ? » Me dit-il.

« Où est ma place alors ? »Je demande.

« J'en ai aucune idée mais tu as eu bien tort de revenir »

Après cette phrase il se tourne et part dans sa chambre et je fait de même et arriver dans ma chambre, je vais à ma bibliothèque et je sors une photo d'un de mes journaux.

La photo représente Katherine qui ressemble trait pour trait à Elena et Camille.

#######################################################################################################

 _Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ? S'il vous plaît donner moi votre avis comme ça je pourrais amélioré ma façon d'écrire et vous présenter un meilleur texte._

 _Je ne me suis pas encore décidé avec qui Camille va se mettre en couple donc je vais faire un petit sondage :_

 _Damon_

 _Elijah_

 _Klaus_

 _Kol_

 _OC_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par semaine_

 _à la prochaine,_

 _pink-appel._


	2. Mystic Falls part 2

_Vampire Diaries n'est toujours pas à moi malheureusement._

Chapitre 2

 **P.O.V Camille**

« CAMILLE ! Réveille-toi tu vas être en retard ! »

La douce voix de ma chère tante me réveille, je prend quelques minutes pour penser au rêve que je viens de faire, il était vraiment bizarre...

 _Flash-back_

 _Je marche dans, ce que je suppose, les bois de Mystic Falls avec Tyler quand à quelques mètres de nous, je vois Vicky Donovan se faire attaqué par une sorte de silhouette noir et apparemment il ou elle ne nous a pas encore vue donc je me cache derrière un arbre avec Ty me pressant contre sa poitrine , j'essaye de garder ma respiration calme mais grâce à ma chance légendaire, notez ici mon sarcasme, je marche sur une branche ce qui amène la personne attaquant la sœur de Matt à me regarder..._

 _Fin flash-back_

Et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis réveillé mais j'ai eu le temps de voir son visage, il était assez pâle avec de magnifique yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs, sa bouche était pleine de sang. Pourquoi je rêve de Vicky, je la déteste, enfin non pas vraiment mais je n'ai jamais rêvé d'elle pourquoi ça commencerait maintenant ? Et Tyler, pourquoi je rêve de mon ex ?

Et cet homme, il est magnifique mais je ne l'ai jamais vu et pourquoi il avait le sang de Vicky autour de sa bouche à part si c'est un vampire...

Je dois vraiment arrêter de regarder des films de vampire, je deviens complètement me lave et m'habille avant de descendre, je vois que je suis la dernière à se lever et qu'il n'y a plus personne donc je me dépêche, je prends une barre de céréales et je sors de la maison. En entrant dans ma voiture je me rends compte que c'est la première fois depuis le début de l'été que je vais conduire ma voiture, pour aller dans les bars, c'était un ami à moi qui me conduisait mais maintenant il est retourné chez lui dans un autre état, il me manque mais bon je le verrais sûrement l'été prochain...

#########################################################################################################

Je suis arrivé juste à temps pour le début du premier cours et devinez c'est quelle cours... Histoire avec Tanner, je suis maudite. Rapidement je me suis assise à ma place tandis que ma jumelle m'envoie un regard WTF, je hausse les épaule et j'essaye de suivre le cours

« La bataille de Willow Creek a marqué la fin de la guerre civile et s'est déroulée ici dans notre propre ville. »Explique-t-il « Combien de victimes il y a-t-il eu à l'issue de la bataille ? Mademoiselle Bennett ? »

Et ça commence, Tanner et ses interrogations orales, il prend toujours un malin plaisir à nous voir pataugé, pour lui c'est jouissif.

« Euh, des tas. Je connais pas le nombre exact mais il y en a eu des tas » Répond Bonnie.

« Le charme devient vite bêtise mademoiselle Bennett. » Raille Tanner .« Mr Donovan voulez-vous en profiter pour vous débarrasser de votre image stéréotypée de jeune sportif accompli ? »

« Non monsieur Tanner elle me convient. » Dit Matt.

Toute la classe rit plus ou moins discrètement à cette phrase typiquement 'Mattesque'

« Elena, à coup sûr vous allez nous éclairer de vos lumières sur cet événement majeur de notre passé ? »Demande-t-il à ma sœur.

Elle sursaute et détourne le regard de Stefan. Je souris, ma sœur à le béguin pour le nouveau.

« Non monsieur, j'en ai aucune idée » Répond-t-elle.

Ouch... Tanner ne va pas la rater.

« L'an dernier, pour des raisons évidentes, j'ai été indulgent Elena mais ça ne peut plus vous servir d'excuse aujourd'hui. »

Ça c'est un coup bas même pour lui, je lui envoie mon regard qui dit 'je vais te tuer' et pour défendre l'honneur de ma sœur et pour lui faire fermer sa petite bouche viscieuse, je m'apprête à dire la réponse quand :

« Le nombre de victimes s'élève à 346 morts sans compter les pertes civiles. » Lance Stefan

C'est trop mignon, il défend ma sœur mais ça ne lui permet pas de m'empêcher de fermer le clapet du professeur, c'est mon boulot... Et non, je ne boude pas !

« C'est exact Mr...? » Questionne Tanner

« Salvatore »

« Salvatore. Un rapport avec les premiers colons qui se sont installés à Mystic Falls ? » Deamande-t-il encore, il n'en a pas marre de poser autant de questions ?

« Lointains » Répond vaguement Stefan

« Bien, excellente réponse si ce n'est bien sûr qu'il n'y a eu aucune perte civile dans cette bataille »

Toujours son mot à dire celui-là et avant que le nouveau puisse répondre, je lance :

« En fait il y en a eu. 27 morts monsieur. Un groupe de confédérés a incendié l'église persuadés qu'elle servait de cache d'arme. Ils se trompaient mais les pertes ont été lourdes. Les archives du fondateur de la ville sont la mairie si vous voulez remettre à jour vos données, Mr Tanner. »

Oh douce vengeance, rien que le regard qu'il me lance pourrait me faire sauter de joie.

###########################################################################################################

Je suis avec Elena et Bonnie près du feu, elles discutent de choses qui m'ennuie mais Bonnie parle sur un sujet qui n'est pas du tout ennuyant : Stefan.

« Tu ne trouve pas que le nouveau est beau Elena ? » Demande Bonnie.

Elle est entrain de rougir et elle murmura quelque chose sous son souffle donc je décide de rajouter mon grain de sel.

« Mais oui Bonnie elle le trouve beau sinon elle ne l'aurait pas relooker durant tout les cours qu'ils ont ensembles, n'est ce pas Elena ? » Je la questionne avec mon sourire malicieux.

Elle rougit encore plus et me fusille du regard ,me faisant rigoler, ainsi que Bonnie qui avait déjà commencer à rigoler avant la fin de ma phrase.

« Bon OK je te l'accorde. Bon oui il est plutôt beau mec. » Avoue-t-elle.

« Tu le vois, il est où ? » Demande Bonnie.

« Aucune idée, je sais pas. A toi de me le dire, c'est toi la voyante » Lui répond Elena.

« Ah c'est vrai, tiens donc. OK je me lance, grand-mère me disait concentre toi une seconde » Dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

« Attend ! La boule de cristal »

Je lui tends une bouteille vide qu'elle prend en rigolant mais en touchant ma main, elle trésaille et lâche la bouteille qui tombe à terre. Je lui lance un regard confus mais je vois qu'elle est effrayé.

« Ça va Bonnie ? » Je lui demande concerné.

« Trop bizarre. En te touchant j'ai vu un corbeau et un homme aux yeux bleus et au cheveux noirs avec du sang sur le visage » Me dit-elle.

Bizarre, je n'ai parlé à personne de mon rêve et pourtant Bonnie vient de me décrire le gars de mon rêve...

« Tu es sûr que tu as vu ça ? » Je lui demande.

« Oh non, je suis pétée, c'est l'alcool, rien à voir avec mon côté médium. Non, là je vais faire un petit tour. »

Et après ça, elle part. Je me retourne et là je vois Stefan qui regarde vers Elena.

« Salut » Dit-il.

« Bon moi je vais rejoindre Bonnie. » Dis-je.

Je souris à Stefan et je fais un clin d'œil à ma jumelle avant de partir vers les tonneaux de bierre. Et là je vois qui ? Mon ex qui me fusille du regard, je décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains et je vais lui parler.

« Tyler, je peut te parler s'il te plaît ? » Je lui demande.

« Bon d'accord... » Soupire-t-il.

Je lui prit la main et le conduit dans les bois et arriver à une petite clairière, je me retourne pour le regarder. Je garde sa main dans la mienne.

« Je sais que en ce moment tu me déteste mais je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir laisser comme ça mais j'avais besoin de temps avec l'accident et tout... » Je commence.

Il soupire puis me regarde dans les yeux.

« Je ne te déteste pas c'est juste que...Tu vois...Je t'aime encore mais j'ai l'impression que tu es déjà passer à autre chose... » Dit-il.

Ça je ne m'y attendais pas.

« Et pourquoi tu as pensé que je suis passé à autre chose ? » Je demande.

« Tout l'été, tu étais avec ce gars alors j'ai pensé... » Murmure-t-il.

« Non, on ne sortais pas ensemble, je n'étais pas encore prête... »

Cette conversation devient vraiment maladroite et elle le devient encore plus quand il baisse son regard vers mes lèvres et s'abaisse vers elle...Juste avant qu'il ne m'embrasse, on entend un bruit venant de pas loin. Nous regardons tout autour de nous mais personne n'est là donc, toujours avec ma main dans la sienne, Tyler avance vers la source du bruit et après quelques minutes de marche, on aperçu Vicky Donovan devant nous. J'ai une impression de déjà vu mais quand une silhouette noir plonge vers elle, je me rappelle de mon rêve de ce matin.

Je me cache derrière un arbre avec Tyler me pressant contre sa poitrine et comme dans mon rêve, je marche sur une branche et l'attaquant de Vicky leva sa tête vers nous... C'est le même visage que dans mon rêve. Avant que je puissent faire quoique ce soi, l'homme cours vers nous et jette Ty à terre, j'essaye de m'enfuir mais il me rattrape avant que je n'ai pu arriver à la clairière où j'étais précédemment avec Tyler. Il me retourne pour que je puisse le voir et il me regarde avec choque avant de prendre mon menton et de me faire regarder dans ses yeux.

« Oublies que c'est moi l'attaquant et si on te le demande c'était une panthère et maintenant tu vas t'endormir. » Me dit-il

Comme il semble qu'il croit vraiment que ça va marcher et que je ne veut pas mourir, je ferme les yeux et je détends mon corps, avant que je ne tombe, je sens deux bras fort me tenir contre un torse musclé. Il me dépose à terre mais avant de partir, il fait une chose étrange , il m'embrasse sur le front.

Je l'entend partir quelques secondes plus tard. Tout le stresse que je viens de subir m'a complètement épuiser et comme je n'ai pas bien dormit cette nuit, je me suis endormie.

#########################################################################################################

P.O.V Jeremy

Pourquoi j'ai autant bu, je ne me sens pas très bien mais il faut que je parle à Vicky, elle doit être avec ce stupide Lockwood, je ne vois pas comment elle peut sortir avec un idiot pareil.

Il y a une demi-heure j'ai vu Vick aller dans les bois donc je suppose qu'elle y est toujours. Je marche vers les bois et j'entre dedans. J'entends ma sœur crié après moi mais je n'ai pas envie de lui parler maitenant donc je continue à marcher mais elle me rattrape.

« Jeremy ? Jeremy ? Jeremy je peux savoir où tu cours comme ça ? » M'appelle-t-elle.

Je soupire, elle ne peut pas me laisser tranquille un petit peu...

« Je ne veux pas de ton sermon. » Lui dis-je.

Je trébuche sur quelque chose et quand je regarde sur quoi, je vois Vicky, elle a beaucoup de sang sur elle et une sorte de morsure sur le cou.

« Vicky. C'est elle, c'est Vicky ! » Je crie.

Je lui touche le visage et elle ouvre les yeux, elle essaye de parler mais elle a du mal.

« Jer...Camille, Tyler... » Commence-t-elle mais elle d'évanouie avant de pouvoir terminer.

Je regarde autour et je vois deux autres corps je cours vers eux et Elena me suit. Et là je vois ma sœur coucher sur le sol, elle a l'air inconsciente. Je vérifie frénétiquement son pouls et je suis soulagé quand j'en trouve un. Je cherche Elena et je la vois arriver avec des autres étudiants qui prennent vite les blessés.

#########################################################################################################

 ** **P.O.V Stefan****

Je cours à l'intérieur de la maison faisant peur au passage à Zach.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Me demande-t-il.

 ** **«**** Il y a eu une autre attaque cette nuit et c'est pas moi » Je lui crie en passant devant lui.

Je monte dans ma chambre et là je vois un corbeau à ma fenêtre et quand je tourne la tête je vois mon frère Damon, j'aurais dû m'en douter qui d'autre que lui pourrait pourrir ma vie à Mystic Falls.

« Damon. » Je lui dis.

« Salut p'tit frère » Me sourit-il.

« Un peu excessif le coup du corbeau non ? » Je lui lance.

« Attend de voir ce que je fais avec le brouillard » Me jete-t-il.

« T'es arrivé quand ? » Je lui demande.

« Oh, j'allais pas louper la rentrée non ? Pas mal ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux, j'aime bien » Me dit-il.

« Ça fait 15 ans Damon » Je l'informe.

« Oh, alléluia ! Je haïssais les années 90 et ton horrible look grunge c'était une horreur. Un bon conseil Stefan, ne jamais succomber aux tendances »Raille-t-il.

« Pourquoi t'es revenu ici ? »Je demande.

« Mon petit frère me manque »Se moque-t-il.

« C'est une petite ville où il se passe rien, qu'est-ce que tu vas pouvoir y faire ?» Dis-je.

« T'inquiètes pas, je sais comment m'occuper »Me sourit-il.

« Tu sais que t'as laissé les filles et le gars en vie ? C'est pas très malin ça »

« Ça pourrait être un problème… pour toi »Rit-il.

« Pourquoi t'es revenu maintenant ? »

 ** **«**** Et toi alors frérot, on se demande bien qu'en fait c'est pas très difficile de deviner que ta réponse se résume en quelques petits mots : Elena et Camille »Dit-il **«** Tu sais qu'elle m'a coupé le souffle, Elena. Le parfait sosie de Katherine. Alors ça le fait ou pas ? De pouvoir la voir, de pouvoir lui parler. C'est bon tu te sens vivre ? »

 ** **«**** Elle n'est pas Katherine » Je lui dis.

 **«** Ouais ben j'espère. On sait comment ça s'est fini .Dis-moi c'était quand la dernière fois que tu t'es tapé un truc un peu plus corsé que du sang d'écureuil ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Je sais où tu veux en venir et ça marchera pas »

 ** **«**** Allez mec avoue ! Dis que tu as soif ! Allons-y tous les deux. J'ai déjà repéré quelques meufs dans le coin ou alors on pourrait aussi s'épargner la chasse et s'attaquer à Elena »

Je le pousse violemment et il se moque.

« J'ai dit arrête ! »

« Rappelle-toi le bon goût du sang frais. Tu l'as en bouche ? Moi je l'ai ! » Crie-t-il.

« J'ai été clair, j'ai dit arrête ! »

Je m'énerve et mon visage passe au visage vampirique, je le pousse par la fenêtre et nous finissons tout les deux sur la pelouse devant la pension, je me relève et je vois qu'il est déjà debout et me regarde avec un sourire narquois.

« Je suis impressionné. Je te file six sur dix, ça manque un peu de classe mais c'est bluffant, là tu m'as étonné et cool là ta grimace. Génial trop rigolo. » Rigole-t-il.

« Bien sûr, tout ça c'est qu'un petit jeu marrant hein ? Il y a pourtant des morts partout où tu vas ! » Je dis.

« Ben oui, c'est le jeu. » Me dit-il comme une évidence.

« Pas ici, ça je te l'interdis. » Dis-je.

« Comment résister à une telle invitation ? »

« Damon, ça fait des années maintenant alors s'il-te-plaît arrêtons avec ça ! »

« Je t'ai promis une éternité de malheur et je crois que je vais tenir ma parole. »

« Alors un conseil, touche pas à Elena. »

« Pourquoi je toucherait à Elena alors que sa jumelle, Camille je crois, est disponible ? » Rit-il« Où est ta chevalière ? Oh l'angoisse avec l'aube qui va bientôt se lever. Pouf, retourné en poussière ».

Je regarde mon doigt et je constate effectivement que ma bague n'y est plus, je regarde Damon avec choque et terreur, comment pourrait-il me faire ça, je suis quand même son frère quoi ? Il me regarde et se moque de mon visage et il me lance ma bague.

« Relax, la voilà ta précieuse bague. » Me dit-il par dessus son épaule.

Je la remet vite à mon doigt et je fixe le dos de mon frère alors qu'il rentre par la porte où se trouve Zach

########################################################################################################

 **P.O.V Damon**

Je suis devant un lit d'hôpital mais pas n'importe lequel, c'est celui de Camille Gilbert, elle ressemble tellement à Katherine. Quand je l'ai attaqué tout à l'heure, j'ai été choqué, elle est son sosie, les mêmes yeux, cheveux... Je me demande si elles se comportent de la même façon aussi.

Je m'approche de son lit et je passe ma main sur sa joue, elle bouge un petit peu mais elle ne se réveille pas. J'ai hâte de jouer avec elle et sa jumelle.

Je reste là pour quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne commence à se réveiller.

 _Alors pour le moment nous avons : 3 votes pour Klaus_

 _0 vote Elijah_

 _0 vote Kol_

 _0 vote Damon_

 _0 vote OC_

 _Continuez à me dire avec qui vous voulez que Camille se mette en couple._

 _pink-appel_


	3. La nuit de la comète

_Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries._

 _Italique=_ rêve

Chapitre 3

 **P.O.V Camille**

 _Je regarde autour de moi et je vois une tente, pourquoi il y a une tente ? Normalement je devrais être dans un lit...Mais je sort de mes pensées quand je vois une personne sortir de la tente, je crois que c'est un garçon. Il fait vraiment sombre. Il regarde autour de lui et derrière lui, j'aperçois une ombre, la même que j'ai vue au cimetière, et quand je vois l'ombre se précipité vers l'homme j'essaye de crié pour l'avertir mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche...Je vois l'ombre ou sa tête se dirigé vers son cou puis plus rien, il n'y a plus personne..._

 _Maintenant j'entends des gouttes tombé mais il ne pleut pas._

 _« J'en était sure! Je t'avais dit qu'il allait pleuvoir ! »_

 _Une fille sort aussi de cette tente et j'essaye de la prévenir mais encore je n'y arrive pas. Elle se tourne vers la toile de la tente quand elle voit qu'il ne pleut pas et crie en voyant le corps de ce qui je suppose être son petit-ami mais elle commence à courir en remarquant le sang qui se déverse sur la toile. Arrivé à sa voiture, elle essaye d'ouvrir le porte mais avant qu'elle ne réussisse, cette même ombre lui saute dessus..._

Je me réveille en sursautant et je retient un cri de terreur, pourquoi j'ai ce rêve sur des personnes que je ne connaît pas ? Et le rêve que j'ai fait hier, il c'est vraiment réalisé tout était pareil mais c'est impossible...Il faudrait que j'en parle avec la grand-mère de Bonnie, d'après ce qu'elle ma dit Sheila Bennett connaît beaucoup de choses sur les événements étranges.

###########################################################################

 **P.O.V Elena**

Je suis sortie de ma chambre pour aller dans la cuisine mais avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre, je vois Jenna habillé comme si elle va à un gala ou autre chose dans ce goût là mais avant que je ne puisse parler, elle m'interromps.

« Je fais adulte et parent responsable ? » Me demande-t-elle.

« Ça dépend où tu va ? » Je lui réponds.

« À une réunion parent-prof de Jeremy. » Me répond-t-elle puis elle relève ses cheveux. « Cheveux relevés ou lâchés ? »

« Hôtesse de l'air sexy. »Je lui réponds puis elle lâche ses cheveux. « Femme au foyer alcoolique. »

« Alors relevés. » Soupire-t-elle. « T'es en forme aujourd'hui ! »

« Je me sens bien et c'est rare que j'ai décidé d'en profiter. Être libre, marcher au soleil, des

trucs comme ça. » Je lui dit en souriant .« Où est Jeremy ? »

« Il est parti tôt. Il est allé chercher du bois pour construire une maison pour oiseaux. » Je lui lance un regard et elle comprend .« C'était un mensonge, pas vrai? »

« Ouais » Je soupire.

« Super… »

« Je vais voir Camille après les cours tu veux venir ? » Je lui demande.

« Oui mais je ne sais pas si Jérémy va venir... » Dit-elle.

#########################################################################

Je marche avec Matt à l'extérieur du lycée mais je sens qu'il est un peu perturbé.

« Vicky vas bientôt sortir de l'hôpital ? »Je lui demande.

« Elle reste en observation cette nuit pour éviter une infection, mais elle devrait pouvoir rentrer demain. » Me dit-il

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. T'as prévenu ta mère ? » Je lui demande.

« J'ai appelé et laissé un message. Elle est à Virginia Beach avec son copain, alors... on verra combien de temps ça lui prendra pour rentrer. » Me répond-t-il tristement.

« Vicky a eu de la chance. »Je lui dit.

« Je sais, et maintenant on parle de campeurs disparus. » S'inquiète-t-il.

« Elle a dit quel genre d'animal l'a attaquée ? » Je l'interroge.

« Elle a dit que c'était un vampire. »Soupire-t-il

« Quoi ?! » Je m'exclame.

« Hier soir, elle s'est réveillée, a dit "vampire" et elle s'est rendormie » M'explique-t-il.

« C'est vraiment bizarre »

« Je pense qu'elle était bourrée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et le nouveau ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Matt, je veux surtout pas te blesser » Je tente de lui expliqué.

« Tu sais, je suis... En fait je vais retourner à l'hôpital.Je veuxêtre là quand Vicky se réveillera,pour savoir ce qui s'est passé »Me dit-il

« Je vais aller avec toi, il faut que j'aille voir Camille. » Je lui dit.

Je me retourne pour aller dire au revoir à Stefan mais je vois qu'il a disparu...

############################################################################

 **P.O.V Camille**

Depuis mon réveil je n'ai fait que regarder la télévision et penser à tous ses rêve que j'ai fait et qui se réalise, j'ai vu dans le journal télévisé la disparition de deux campeurs et leurs photo ressemble aux visage que j'ai rêvé.

Il y a quelque minutes le médecin est venu m'informer que je pourrait sortir demain si tout va bien.

Je commence vraiment à m'ennuyer, personne n'est encore venu me voir à part Jérémy au matin mais il n'est pas rester longtemps comme il avait cours, il voulait rester mais je l'ai obligé à partir.

Comme je regarde le fenêtre qui donne sur le couloir, je vois Stefan passé en trombe pour aller vers une des chambres. Intriguée, je me lève et va vers ma porte, je l'ouvre et je suis Stefan discrètement. Il rentre dans la chambre de Vicky et il l'a fait regarder dans ses yeux et lui parle, je me rapproche pour entendre ce qu'il dit.

« Un animal t'a attaquée. Il a surgi de la nuit et t'a sauté dessus. Tu t'es évanouie. Tu te rappelles que de ça » Lui dit-il.

« Je me rappelle que de ça. » Répète-t-elle.

« Un animal t'a attaquée. Tu t'es évanouie. C'est ton seul souvenir. »

« Mon seul souvenir » Répète-t-elle encore.

Je le vois sur le point de partir donc je retourne à ma chambre et j'ai bien fait parce que dès que je suis dans le lit, il est arrivé.

« Qui y-a-t-il ? » Je lui demande innocemment.

Il ne me répond mais il se rapproche de mon lit et comme avec Vicky, il me fait regarder dans ses yeux.

« Un animal t'a attaquée. Il a surgi de la nuit et t'a sauté dessus. Tu t'es évanouie. Tu te rappelles que de ça » Me dit-il et comme hier avec le gars qui a attaqué Vicky, ses pupilles s'élargit et se rétracte.

Je fait semblant que ça marche et comme Vicky je répète :

« Je me rappelle que de ça. »

Après il part et je me demande vraiment ce qu'il est lui et l'autre gars mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y penser parce que Elena et Jenna sont à ma porte.

« Tu vas bien ? » Me demande Jenna.

« Oui, le médecin m'a dit que je pouvait sortir demain matin donc je vais pouvoir voir la comète passer au lieu de rester coucher ici » Je leur dit.

Elles restent encore quelques minutes avant de partir et quand elles partent, je me recouche dans le lit pour dormir.

############################################################################

Le lendemain je me réveil et sourit aujourd'hui je peut enfin sortir de cette chambre d'hôpital, je me lave et m'habille. Jenna arrive quelques minutes plus tard pour me conduire à la maison.

Le voyage se passe en silence et quand nous arrivons à la maison, je monte directement dans ma chambre pour aller chercher mon téléphone comme je l'avais laisser ici avant d'aller à la fête il y a deux jours.

Je redescend les escaliers et je prend mes clés de voitures dans le bol sur la commode.

« Jenna, je vais voir la grand-mère de Bonnie et après je vais au Grill ! » Je lui crie.

Elle me répond en criant que je ne rentre pas trop tard. Je monte dans ma voiture et je me diriges vers la maison des Bennett. Je me sens vraiment nerveuse, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ces rêves prémonitoire mais je compte bien le découvrir...

##########################################################################

Je suis arrivé à sa maison en 5 minutes, elle n'habite pas trop loin de chez moi donc ça a été vite. Je sonne et j'attends que l'on vienne m'ouvrir.

Sheila m'ouvre et quand elle me vois elle sourit avec un regard qui dit 'je sais pourquoi tu es là', elle me laisse rentrer et elle me conduit dans le salon où elle m'invite à m'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

« Hemm...Je suis venu vous voir à cause de rêves que je fais, chaque rêve se réalise aux détails près. »Je lui explique. « Et comme vous êtes une experte en surnaturel je me suis dit... »

« Que j'avais des explications ? »Demande-t-elle. « Et tu as raison, vois-tu dans ma famille depuis des siècles, nous nous transmettons des savoirs et des pouvoirs... »

« Des pouvoirs ?! » Je m'exclame septique.

« Oui la plus part des membres de ma famille sont des sorcières. » M'informe-t-elle.

« J'y croirais quand j'aurais une preuve, c'est...surréaliste ! » Je lui dis.

Au lieu de me répondre, elle prend un coussin qu'elle met entre ses deux mains et elle ferme les yeux, quelques secondes plus tard, il vole. J'écarquille mes yeux dans le choc et je regarde la grand-mère de Bonnie bouche-bée.

« Bonnie est au courant ? » Je lui demande.

« J'ai essayé de lui dire mais elle est beaucoup moins réceptive que toi sur ce point-là. »Rie-t-elle.

« Mais quelle lien avec moi, à ce que je sache aucun membres de ma famille à montrer des signes de magie ? » Je me demande.

« Il faut que tu saches que tu descend de la ligné Petrova, une très ancienne famille de voyageurs. » Me dit-elle. « Les voyageurs sont des personne dotées de pouvoirs, ils ont pour mission d'empêché toute personne de détruire l'ancre qui maintient l'autre coté. L'autre coté c'est là où les êtres surnaturels vont à leur mort mais toi tu es plus sorcière que voyageuse. »

« Et pourquoi moi je devrais être sorcière alors que les autres sont voyageurs, ça n'a aucun sens ! » Je m'insurge.

« Il y a une très vieille prophétie sur un double Petrova qui naîtra avec les pouvoirs d'une sorcière et elle sera destiné à changer beaucoup de gens et donner à un homme ce qu'il lui manque depuis sa naissance. » Me raconte-t-elle.

« Double Petrova ? » Je demande.

« Un double Petrova c'est une fille ressemblant trait pour trait à Tatia Petrova, le sosie utilisé pour deux rituels : la création des premiers vampires et le bloc de la partie loup-garou de Nicklaus. » Me dit-elle.« Et toi tu es un sosie avec ta sœur mais apparemment c'est toi qui a reçu les pouvoirs »

« Attendez les vampires et les loups-garous existent ? » Je l'interroge. « Et c'est qui ce Nicklaus ? »

Ça devient vraiment compliqué...

« Nicklaus Mickealson fait partie de la famille Originel, c'est les premiers vampires à avoir existé, la sorcière originel, leurs mère, les a transformés après la mort du cadet Henrik qui a été tué par les loups-garous. Lui, contrairement aux autres, il est mi-loup, mi-vampire parce que son père biologique est un loup-garou, mais comme c'est contre nature, Esther, la sorcière originel, a bloqué sa partie loup donc depuis plus de 1000 ans il cherche à briser cette malédiction. » Me raconte-t-elle.

« Et comment doit-il la briser cette malédiction ? » Je demande.

« Pour que la malédiction soit levé, il faut que Klaus sacrifie un loup-garou, un vampire et le double un soir de pleine lune pendant qu'une sorcière lance un sort sur la pierre de lune » Me dit-elle « Mais le sosie doit être humaine. »

Donc soit ma sœur ou soit moi, j'espère qu'il ne nous trouveras pas. Il commence vraiment à se faire tard je devrait rentré à la maison pour me préparé pour la nuit de la comète. Mais je suis curieuse, si Stefan et ce gars sont des vampire.

« Et Stefan Salvatore, c'est un vampire ? » Je lui demande.

« Oui lui et son frère Damon sont des vampire et c'est Damon qui t'as attaqué quand tu était avec Tyler et Vicky » Me répond-t-elle.

« Merci Mme Bennett et au revoir. » Dis-je en me levant.

« Tout les samedis et mercredi viens chez moi, je t'apprendrait à contrôler ton pouvoir. » Me dit-elle.

Et sur ce, je m'en vais...

##############################################################################

J'arrive sur la place avec Elena et nous sommes vite rejointe par Caroline qui arrive avec les bougies. J'en prend une et quand je me retourne, elle est allumé par Tyler. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne comme à parler.

« Salut...Je me demandais si tu va bien, tu sais avec ce qu'il c'est passé et tout... » Marmonne-t-il.

« Oui ça va je me suis seulement évanouie sous le stresse » Je lui dis. « Et toi ça va ? »

« Oui moi aussi c'était pareil... » Me répond-t-il « Mais je voulais te dire que pour la rupture c'est bon, on peut rester amis même si ça va être quand même un peu bizarre. »

« Ok je pense pareil, alors...A plus-tard ! » je lance avant de partir.

Je suis contente que tout pourrait aller mieux avec Tyler, que l'on puissent redevenir amis mais j'avoue que au début ça va être dur.

Je décide de me diriger vers le Mystic Grill et quand j'arrive là-bas je me dirige vers le bar et je me réjoui lorsque je vois qui s'occupe du bar aujourd'hui : c'est Adam, un de mes amis et grâce à lui j'arrive à avoir de l'alcool.

« Hey ça va Adam ? » Je lui demande.

« Super, tu veux quelque chose ? »M'interroge-t-il.

« Tequila s'il te plaît. » Je lui demande.

Il part faire ma commande et il me la dépose en face de moi. Je commence à boire mais à ce moment-là je vois Vicky courir vers les toilettes donc je me demande ce qu'elle a. Et curieuse comme je suis je la suis et au moment où j'arrive elle se fait attaquer par le même homme que la dernière fois et je ne peux pas retenir le souffle surpris qui sort de ma bouche. Apparemment il m'a entendu puisqu'il lève sa tête vers moi.

Après ce n'est que obscurité...

#########################################################################

 **P.O.V Damon**

j'emmène les filles sur le toit d'un immeuble où je les couche. Je réveille la fille que j'ai mordue, je ne vais pas avoir besoin d'elle et je n'est pas envie d'entendre sa voix agacente donc je préfère l'hypnotisé maintenant...

##########################################################################

 **P.O.V Camille**

Quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis retrouvé sur un toit avec Vicky couché à côté de moi. Je commence à me lever quand je sens deux bras m'encercler la taille, en tournant la tête je vois le gars mystère qui sourit de façon narquoise quand je le fusille du regard mais après je me rappelle qu'il croit que je ne le connais pas donc je fais de mon mieux pour paraître confuse.

« Qui es-tu ? » Je demande affolée.

Et là il fait la chose auquel je ne m'attends pas du tout, il rit...Je lui lance un regard méfiant.A ce moment là Stefan arrive de nul part et le gars me sert plus fort dans ses bras.

« Laisse-les partir ! » Crie-t-il.

« Mmm, tu peux avoir Vicky mais je garde celle-là. » Répond-t-il calmement avec un sourire narquois.

Puis je vois que Stefan est maintenant debout avec Vicky dans ses bras, je ne l'ai même pas cu bouger !

« Je n'ai pas qu'elle meurt mais...Toi toi, qui t'as attaqué ? » Me demande-t-il en me faisant regarder dans ses yeux.

Encore ce truc avec ses yeux, je suppose que je doit encore faire comme si ça marche donc je met un regard paniqué sur mon visage.

« Toi ! » Je dit affolée.

« Non c'est Stefan Salvatore qui t'as fait ça. » Me dit-il toujours en regardant dans mes yeux.

« C'est Stefan Salvatore qui m'as fait ça. »Je répète comme ce matin à l'hôpital.

« C'est un vampire. Un monstre vicieux et meurtrier » Me dit-il

« Arrête Damon. Ne fais pas ça » Crie Stefan paniqué.

« Si t'as pas pu arranger ça plus tôt, je sais pas ce que tu peux faire maintenant. Le style de vie que tu as choisi t'as rendu faible. Quelques tours de vampire d'opérette ne sont rien comparés au pouvoir que tu aurais pu avoir, dont tu as besoin maintenant. Mais tu peux changer ça. Le sang humain te le permet. Tu as deux choix. » Dit-il et il écarte mes cheveux de mon cou. « Tu peux te nourrir et lui faire oublier. Ou tu la laisses s'enfuir, et crier "vampire" sur la place publique »

« C'est donc ça. Tu veux me livrer ? » Lui demande-t-il.

« Non ! Je veux que tu te souviennes qui tu es ! » Crie Damon.

« Pourquoi ? Pour que je me nourrisse ? Pour que je tue ? Pour que je me souvienne ce que c'est d'avoir un frère ? » Demande-t-il. « Tu sais quoi, laisse-la partir. Laisse-la crier sur tous les toits que les vampires sont de retour à Mystic Falls. Laisse-les m'enchaîner, et laisse-les tuer parce qu'au moins je serais libéré de toi »

J'entends Damon soupirer derrière moi avant qu'il me retourne.

« Viens par-là, ma belle. Tout va bien » Me dit-il avant qu'il se penche vers mon oreille pour me chuchoter : « C'est un animal qui t'a attaqué avec Vicky, tu ne te rappelle pas m'avoir vu et tu oublie que Stefan et moi nous sommes des vampires. Tu crois que tu es venu ici pour trouvé Vicky parce qu'elle a quitté le Grill plus-tôt et tu l'as trouvé ici complètement drogué. »

Après il m'a lâche et je regarde autour de moi et je vois qu'ils sont partit non sans que Stefan me lance un regard concerné.

Je me suis approché de la forme endormie de Vicky et je l'a secoue pour la réveillé, elle commence à ouvrir ses yeux.

« Aller viens ton frère te cherche sûrement. » Je murmure.

#######################################################################

Après avoir raccompagner Vicky au Grill, je me dirige vers ma voiture dans le parking et arriver devant ma portière je fais tomber mes clés à terre. Marmonnant des jurons sous mon souffle, je me baisse pour les ramasser et quand je me relève je vois Damon devant moi. Je sursaute et ça semble beaucoup l'amuser. Je m'apprête à dire son prénom quand je me rappelle que j'ai été obligé à l'oublier.

« Désolé. Je voulais pas te faire peur. » Me dit-il.

« Oh c'est rien, je ne faisais pas attention. » Je rentre dans son jeu. « Tu t'appelle comment ? »

J'ai essayé de demander le plus innocemment possible.

« Damon » Me répond-t-il puis il me regarde dans les yeux et me dit « Amène moi chez toi. »

Et j'obéis, je rentre dans ma voiture après avoir déverrouillé la portière et quand je regarde le siège passager je vois qu'il est là donc je démarre. Le trajet se passe en silence, je le sens me regarder mais j'évite de lui donné même un regard et je continue à regarder la route.

Nous arrivons devant ma maison et nous sortons de la voiture. Il me pousse vers la porte et me fait signe de l'ouvrir mais avant que je ne puisse rentrer après l'avoir ouverte, il me fait retourne et regarder dans ses yeux bleus.

« Invite moi à rentrer. » M'ordonne-t-il.

« Tu peux rentrer. » Je lui dit

Il rentre dans la maison et me prend par la main, il me conduit à l'étage. On passe devant chacune des chambres qui sont toutes vide avant qu'on arrive devant la mienne. Il me fait rentré et soudain il m'embrasse, je décide de continuer à aller dans son sens parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de mourir.

( Après le sexe)

C'était vraiment agréable mais le fait que je viens de coucher avec un meurtrier me répugne. Heureusement je le cache bien et maintenant nous sommes étendus sur mon lit, moi personnellement je suis épuisé.

Damon commence à embrasser mon cou et je gémis, je le vois relever la tête et son visage changer. J'essaye de crier mais il m'en empêche en mettant sa main sur ma bouche. Je sens ses crocs rentré dans ma peau puis plus rien...

#################################################################

 _Désolé pour le retard mais avec la canicule, impossible de me concentrée. Le couple principale sera OC/ Klaus mais pendant la première saison elle sera avec Damon : leur relation va évolué au fil des chapitres mais je ne vous en dit pas plus._

 _Continuez à me donner vos avis._

 _Bye,_

 _Pink-appel._


	4. La fièvre du vendredi soir

_Je ne possède pas TVD._

Chapitre 4

 **P.O.V Camille**

J'ouvre les yeux mais je les referme tout de suite à cause de la lumière passant par les tentures. Je me tourne de l'autre coté pour rencontrer quelque chose de dure et là, les événements d'hier me revienne : Vicky, Damon, Stefan...Prudemment j'ouvre mes yeux pour voir un torse pâle et musclé, je remonte jusqu'au visage et je rencontre les yeux fermer du vampire...Je ne peux pas croire que j''ai coucher avec lui !

Je touche mon cou et je sens une substance visqueuse sur ma main donc je baisse mon regard vers ma main et là je vois du sang. Je me lève le plus doucement possible et me dirige vers la porte mais quand je regarde vers le lit pour vérifier si il est toujours endormi je le trouve vide. Mes yeux s'écarquille et je me tourne rapidement vers la porte pour sortir au plus vite mais Damon me bloque la voie.

« Bonjour » Me dit-il.

Et sur ces paroles, il me jette sur le lit, j'atteins la première chose qui vient sous ma main et il ce trouve que c'est une lampe. Pas ce à quoi je m'attendais mais on fait avec les moyens du bord donc je le frappe avec et je tente de m'enfuir mais il m'attrape par les hanches et me repousse sur le lit. J'attrape l'oreiller et je lui jette en pleine figure mais je n'ai pas vu qu'il est plein de sang, je vois son visage changer : ses yeux deviennent rouge et il y a des veine qui apparaissent sous ses yeux.

« T'approche pas de moi ! » Je lui dit terrifier.

« Et dire que ça aurait pu si bien ce passer... » Dit-il avant de me sauter dessus.

Je crie en espérant que ça alerte quelqu'un mais quelques secondes après je ne ressens plus assez de force pour crier donc je le laisse docilement boire mon sang. Quand je commence à voir des petit point noir apparaître, il arrête de boire mais il ne me lâche pas.

On reste coucher sur le lit pendant quelques minutes et je suis sur le point de me rendormir quand je me rappelle que aujourd'hui il y a l'entraînement de cheerleader. Si je suis en retard Caroline va me tuer donc j'essaye de me dégager de l'étreinte de Damon pour me lever mais il ne me laisse pas me lever.

« Il faut que je me lève, j'ai entraînement... » Je lui dit en continuant à essayer de se dégager.

Il me laisse finalement aller donc je peut m'habiller. Je met un short en tissus gris avec un débardeur rose clair et un foulard pour cacher les morsures puis je me dirige vers la porte et je prend mon sac qui se trouve à coté mais avant que je n'ouvre la porte, il m'attrappe le bras pour me tourner vers lui.

« Je vais venir avec toi et tu ne diras à personne que je suis un vampire et que je t'es mordu, compris? » Me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Compris. » Je répète.

Il s'habille puis il me conduit vers sa voiture qui se trouve devant ma maison, je ne l'ai pas vue hier soir. Il me fait rentrer dans sa Camaro et rentre du coté conducteur.

#####################################################################

Quand je suis arrivé à l'école, la musique est à fond donc tout le monde nous regarde, je me penche pour embrasser Damon et je vois que Caroline et la plus part des fille me regarde avec jalousie. Je souris contre les lèvre de Damon, pour une fois c'est moi qui a le gars et pas ma soeur... Je sors de la voiture et je me dirige vers Caroline mais ma soeur se met devant moi et me regarde avec son regard déçu, si elle croit que je vais me sentir mal, elle rêve!

« Pourquoi tu es en retard? » Me demande-t-elle.

«Ce n'est pas tes affaires.» Je lui dit.« Et j'ai eu l'autre frère.»

Et sur ces paroles, je la laisse là choquer et je me dirige vers le reste du groupe. Caroline me fusille du regard et nous dit de commencer les enchainements, je vois ma soeur complètement perdue entrain de les faire mais elle a plus l'air patétique que autre chose. Elle, contrairement à moi, n'avait pas participer au camp cette été donc elle se plante carément aujourd'hui. Et si je me fie au visage de Caroline, elle pense pareil que moi.

«Elena, ma chérie, contente toi de regarder aujourd'hui, d'accord?» Lui dit Caroline condésendante.

#####################################################################

Je me dirige vers la amison de Sheila Bennett car aujourd'hui c'est samedi et elle va me donner des leçons sur la sorcelerie.

«Nous allons commencé avec des sort faciles pour ensuite aller vers les plus difficiles mais d'abors je souhaiterais te donner ce grimoire, il appartenais à un de tes ancêtre voyageur mais il y a aussi des sortilèges sorciers.» Me dit-elle en me tendant un livre qui à l'air très vieux.

Je l'ouvre et le feuillette, il est remplis de déscription de sorts et de rituel. Sheila se leve et elle va vers sa bibliotèque et en sort une carte de la ville qu'elle pose devant moi.

«Je vais t'apprende à faire un sort de localisation qui est possible grâce au sang d'une personne lié à la personne recherchée.» M'explique-t-elle « La formule c'est ' _Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous(1)'_ mais pour que ça marche tu dois penser fort à la personne rechercher. Nous allons localisé Bonnie »

Elle fait une petite coupure sur sa paume et elle laisse le sang couler sur la carte. Je ferme les yeux et je me concentre sur Bonnie.

« _Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous »_ Je récite la formule.

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois le sang se déplacer pour enfin s'arrêter, je regarde de plus près pour voir qu'elle est chez moi. Je regarde Mme Bennett et je vois qu'elle me regarde avec fièrté.

« Habituellement il faut plusieurs essais avant que ça marche mais apparemment tu es une puissante sorcière. » Me félicite-t-elle. « Maintenant nous allons faire un sort de lévitation, la formule c'est ' _Spititus portus hoc pourpré ego'(2)_ et tu dois imaginer l'objet voler. »

« _Sipiritus portus hoc pourpré ego »_ Je récite en imaginant la carte voler.

A mon plus grand étonnement ça marche et Sheila paraît encore plus excité...

#################################################################

Je sors de chez Sheila et je vais vers ma voiture, des pensées plein ma tête. Avant que je ne démarre la voiture, mon GSM sonne et en vérifiant l'identifiant, je vois que c'est Damon. J'y crois pas, il a utilisé mon téléphone. Il m'a envoyer un message : il veut que je le rejoigne au Grill.

##################################################################

J'arrive au Grill et je le vois assis au bar donc je me dirige vers il me voit, il me fais signe de m'asseoir à coter de lui.

« Ta sœur va faire un dîner avec mon frère et Bonnie, je veux y aller. » Me dit-il.

Elle fait un dîner et elle me prévient même pas alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le gâcherais pas, j'habite quand même là. Et je sais que Damon et Stefan se déteste donc...

« Tu veux venir avec moi ? » Je lui demande.

« Je savais que je t'es bien choisie. » Il me répond avec un sourire narquois. « Je ne veux pas que tu retire ton foulard quand on est là-bas,compris ? »

« D'accord. »

#####################################################################

J'ouvre la porte de la maison, j'ai une tarte dans une mais et la main de Damon dans l'autre. On se dirige vers la salle à manger d'où le bruit viens. Elena est assise en face de Stefan et Bonnie est entre les deux.

« Tu fais un dîner et tu ne m'invite même pas ? Je m'attendais à mieux de toi... » Je lui lance sarcastiquement.

Elle me regarde comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture me faisant sourire. Stefan se tourne pour nous regarder et fusille Damon du regard.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demande-t-il à son frère.

« Moi ? J'accompagne ma petite amie chez elle mais apparemment sa sœur la bouleversé donc je

vais rester avec elle. » Dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

######################################################################

On est tous assis dans les fauteuils, moi je suis sur les genoux de Damon : il m'a presque obligé à le faire, apparemment il veut ennuyer son frère donc je l'ai fait.

« J'en reviens toujours pas que Tanner ait accepté de te prendre dans l'équipe. Tyler doit être vert mais c'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi, tu devrais foncer. » Je dis à Stefan.

« C'est ce que lui répète sans arrêts, il faut qu'il se bouge. Tu peux pas rester là à attendre que la vie vienne à toi, tu dois aller la chercher. » Dit Damon.

« En parlant de sport, tu compte continué le cheerlinding Elena parce que aujourd'hui c'était pas super. » Je demande à Elena.

Elle a l'air mal à l'aise, bingo...

« Je sais pas, tu sais depuis l'année passé... » Murmure-t-elle.

« Caroline va te tuer mais bon avec son tact légendaire elle va faire un commentaire désobligeant. » Je dit en riant.

Elle me sourit et puis se lève pour aller dans la cuisine. Damon me prend par la taille pour me lever de ses genoux et il va la voir me laissant seul avec Stefan puisque Bonnie est partie chercher les choses à laver.

« j'aime beaucoup ton foulard, je peux le voir enfin si tu peut le retiré ? » Me demande-t-il.

Ahh, voilà il veut voir si Damon m'a mordu.

« Oui merci c'est ma mère qui me l'avait acheté avant tu sais... »Je dit avec un regard triste espérant que ça va le détourné du sujet.

« Oh désolé pour en parler... » Il dit en regardant désolé.

« C'est rien mais évite d'en parler devant Elena c'est elle qui est le plus toucher entre nous deux. » Je lui dit.

Et sur mes mots Damon arrive et il me rassis sur ces genoux puis il me fait regarder dans ses yeux.

« Tu peux aller voir les filles, je crois qu'elle on besoin de toi pour la vaisselle. » Me commande-t-il.

Je déteste quand il fait ça mais bon... Je m'exécute avec une moue donc je me lève et je me dirige vers la cuisine.

 **P.O.V Damon**

Je regarde Camille partir et je ne peut pas m'empêcher de regarder ses hanches qui se balance quand elle marche. Et cette petite moue qu'elle a faite avant de partir, absolument sexy. Aller Damon ressaisi toi, ce n'est qu'une humaine même si elle ressemble tellement à Katherine.

« Camille est une personne à part entière, c'est pas une marionnette, elle est pas à ta disposition pour ton plaisir ni pour t'offrir son sang chaque fois que tu en as envie ! » Me sermone-t-il.

« Mais si, elle est comme mes autres victimes, elles sont ce que je veux qu'elles soient, prêtes à assouvir le moindre de mes désirs. » Je lui dit mais je ne crois pas vraiment à mes paroles.

« Très bien, t'as eu ce que tu voulais. Tu t'es servi de Camille, tu t'es approché d'Elena, tu peux être fier de toi. Maintenant tu vas quitter cette maison » Me lance-t-il avec son fameux froncement de sourcils, ouh je l'ai énervé...

« Pourquoi je partirais ? Camille habite ici et ça n'a pas eu l'ai de la dérangé quand je suis venu hier dans sa chambre et tu sais quoi Stefan ? Je vais faire ce que je veux parce que tu vois, c'est un comportement normale pour moi. » Je lui dit.

####################################################################

Je suis avec Camille dans sa chambre et je crois qu'il faut que je la récompense pour avoir manipulé si bien cette situation avec Stefan. Je commence à l'embrasser et je la dépose sur le lit...

(scène de sexe)

Je suis couché avec la tête de Camille sur mon torse, la pauvre, je crois que je l'ai complètement épuisé...De toute les personnes que j'ai hypnotisé, elle est la plus réceptive et surtout la moin ennuyeuse. Elle est sarcastique et elle n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pense.

Je la sens bougé contre moi et quand je baisse la tête vers elle c'est comme si elle a un cauchemard. Je la secoue pour essayer de la réveille et au bout d'un moment elle ouvre ses yeux, elle a l'ai complètement paniquer.

 **P.O.V Camille**

 _Je suis derrière les vestiaires de l'école et devant moi il y a Stefan et Damon qui on l'air de se disputer, je n'entend rien d'ici mais je vois Tanner arriver et il crie quelque chose à Stefan, quelques secondes plus tard je vois Damon derrière_ _et il le mord. Tanner tombe à terre et on dirait qu'il est mort et avec lui je suppose que c'est le cas._

Je me réveille à cause de quelqu'un entrain de me secoué, j'ouvre les yeux et je tombe sur les yeux bleus de Damon et j'enterre mon visage dans le torse de Damon, je veux pas qu'il me vois comme ça.

Il ne dit rien mais il commence à passer ses mains dans mes cheveux comme si il veut que je me calme et ça marche, je me rendors...

###################################################################

Je suis avec Caroline sur le terrain entrain de faire mais étirement avant que ça ne commence mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec mon rêve.

« Hey Tiki ça penche là, tu peux pas essayer de le tenir droit ? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut aider Tiki ? » J'entends Caroline demander.

Je vois Elena marché vers Bonnie don j'écoute leurs conversation.

« T'es là, où t'étais passée ? » Demande Bonnie.

« Si je te pose une question, tu me répondras le plus sérieusement possible, tu me le promets ? » Élude ma sœur.

« Oui vas-y... » Dit Bonnie intrigé.

« L'autre jour ce que t'as vu, quand t'as touché Stefan, t'as eu une sorte de flash » Dit-elle.

Je me demande si c'est une manifestation des pouvoirs de Bonnie...

« Laisse tomber cette histoire, je suis complètement sous le charme depuis ton petit dîner. » Nie-t-elle.

« S'il te plait, je veux savoir, c'était quoi ? Une vision ou bien autre chose ? » Supplie ma sœur.

« C'était pas aussi clair qu'une vision. En fait quand on y pense, c'est comme les nombres dont je t'ai parlé, ceux qui m'obsèdent, le 8, le 14 et le 22. » Répond Bonnie. « Sauf qu'avec Stefan c'était encore plus étrange. J'ai senti comme une vague de froid qui m'envahissait et j'ai… »

« Continue. » Presse ma sœur.

« C'était la mort ou du moins c'était la mort telle que je l'imagine... » Hésite-elle.

###############################################################

J'ai oublié mes pompons dans le coffre de ma voiture donc je vais les chercher mais je tombe sur Stefan en chemin.

« Hey, Salut » Dit-il « Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, j'ai manqué de tact donc je voudrait te donner ça. »

Il sort de sa poche un magnifique bracelet en argent avec des pendentifs couleur bronze en forme de cœur, il est magnifique. Je le prend et je le remercie. Je continue à marcher en regardant le bracelet, comme je ne fait pas attention je fonce dans la poitrine de quelqu'un. Je lève la tête pour voir que c'est Damon.

« Oh désolé, je regardais le bracelet que ton frère m'a donné. » Je m'excuse.

Il fronce des sourcils et regarde le bracelet qui est toujours entre mes mains, il me le prend délicatement des mains pour l'examiner puis il me regarde dans les yeux.

« Je veux que tu ne porte pas ce bracelet, tu vas le ranger quelque part et si il te demande où il est, tu lui dit que tu l'as perdu. » M'oblige-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et il part à toute vitesse.

##################################################################

Je suis avec Bonnie quand on entend le son des ambulances et de la police, on s'échange un regard avant d'aller vers l'endroit où tous semble aller et là, on voit le corps de Tanner à l'endroit où je l'ai rêvé et par le visage de Bonnie elle aussi elle l'a prédit.

###################################################################

Je suis couché dans mon lit sans Damon pour une fois mais j'entend ma fenêtre s'ouvrir et je le vois rentrer. Il vient se coucher à coter de moi et il me prend dans ses bras, je me tend avant de commencé à me détendre. Il a l'air un peu dans ses pensées donc je vais l'y laisser...

############################################################################

 _Merci pour les avis et continuez SVP, ça m'aide. J'espère que vous commencer à mieux connaître Camille._

 _Les tenues se trouvent sur mon profil_

 _Pink-appel._


	5. Les frères Salvatore

_Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries._

Chapitre 5

 **P.O.V Camille**

Je me regarde dans le miroir et je regarde mon cou où se trouve deux petits trous. Je soupire et je commence à mettre du fond de teint dessus pour les cacher. Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, Damon était parti et heureusement, je suis toujours un peu choquée par son comportement hier : Il a été beaucoup trop...Doux, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Je descend dans la cuisine pour me faire un café sinon je ne tiendrais pas jusque la fin de la journé me fais un café et je me dirige vers le salon et là je vois Jenna entrain d'insulter le gars à la TV.

« Il t'a fait quoi pour que tu soit si insultante ? » Je lui demande malicieusement.

Elle sursaute et se retourne pour me regarder.

« Tu te souviens quand j'ai quitté Mystic Falls ? » Me demande-t-elle et je hoche la tête. « Je sortait avec cette imbécile et il m'a trompé avec une fille, je ne pouvait même plus le voir et le fait d'être dans la même ville m'énervait donc je suis partie. »

Et sur ces paroles, Elena rentre dans la pièce avec une boite à bijoux dans les mains et puis je me rappelle, aujourd'hui c'est le bal des fondateurs. Je gémit intérieurement, je déteste aller à ces événements mais comme membre d'une famille fondatrice, j'y suis obligé.

Comme je n'ai pas envie de parler de sa aujourd'hui, je sors de la pièce et je me diriges vers ma chambre, il faut que je choisisse ma robe.

Quand je suis arrivée, je sursaute Damon est sur mon lit entrain de lire Twilight. Comme c'est ironique, un vampire qui lit un livre sur les vampires. J'essaye de l'ignoré et je me dirige vers ma garde-robe. Je cherche et au bout d'un moment je sors une robe de couleur lavande et je l'enfile. Je rajoute un bracelet et des boucles d'oreilles, des talons blancs. Puis je me retourne vers Damon qui me regarde avec un regard lubrique.

« Alors,ça va ? » Je lui demande.

Il se lève et il se dirige vers moi. Il m'attrape le menton et puis il m'embrasse.

« Tu es magnifique... » Me répond-t-il.

Je lui souris avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour me coiffer. Je me décide sur un chignon et je sors de la pièce. Damon m'attrape par les haches et il me tire vers lui.

« Tu es douée pour fourrer ton joli nez où il ne faut pas ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Oui, assez pourquoi ? » Je lui répond.

« J'ai un petit service à te demander... »

#######################################################################

Après m'être rhabillé avec un jeans au genoux déchirés, un haut bleu et des bottines noirs à talons, je vais au Grill où je doit rencontrer Bonnie.

« Tu vas avec Damon ? Et moi je fais comment ? » Me dit-elle.

« Vas-y avec Elena. » Je lui répond.

« Elle y va avec Stefan. » Marmonne-t-elle.

« Ils sont toujours ensemble ? » Je m'exclame. « Ça m'étonne qu'il n'est pas encore parti en courant après qu'il ai remarqué comment elle est une maniaque du contrôle. »

« Arrête d'être aussi méchante, et il n'y a pas de problème pour que tu amène Damon au bal ? » Me demande-t-elle

« Pourquoi il y aurait un problème ? » Je l'interroge.

« Séducteur, sexy. Un vrai danger. » Elle me répond.

« Séducteur, sexy...Un vrai danger ? C'est quoi les nouveaux ragots du club des sorcières » Je lui dit sarcastiquement.

« Non, arrête avec ça. Le coup des chiffres et la mort de Tanner ça m'a fait flipper. » Me dit-elle.

« Oui, si tu le dis. Mais Damon n'est pas un danger, c'est quelqu'un qui a des comptes à régler avec son petit frère. Un vrai traumatisme profondément enraciné. »Je lui dit avec une fausse sympathie qui passe pour une vraie.

 ** **«**** C'est-à-dire ? » Me demande-t-elle intrigée.

 ** **«**** Oublie, c'est pas à moi de le raconter » Je dit.

 ** **«**** Camille Gilbert, est-ce que t'as jamais su garder un secret dans ta vie ? » Elle me dit en rigolant.

 ** **«**** Ok, mais j'ai ta promesse, tu ne dis rien à Elena ? » Je lui demande et j'espère qu'elle ne tienne pas cette promesse.

################################################################

Je suis dans le salon quand j'entends quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Je soupire et je me diriges vers la porte. J'ouvre et je vois que c'est Tyler à la porte, je n'ai pas vraiment pensée à lui depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital.

« Ma mère m'envoie pour que je vienne chercher la boite à bijoux de ta famille. » Me dit-il gêné.

Avant que je n'ouvre la bouche, Elena est arrivée et lui a poussé la boite dans ses mains avant de partir à toute vitesse. Je hausse les sourcils, c'est pas son comportement normal.

« Eh...Merci ? » Dit-il confus.

Et je peut pas me retenir, je rit.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne c'est plus vus. » Me dit-il.

« Oui je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps avec la mort de Tanner et j'ai un nouveau petit ami... » Je lui dis gêné.

Quand je dit petit ami, son visage devient morose.

« Oui, j'ai entendu, Damon Salvatore, non ? » Marmonne-t-il.

« Oui... » Je réponds.

Et après ça, il part.

##################################################################

Je suis dans ma chambre entrain de me préparé quand j'entends Elena et Jérémy se disputer dans la chambre de ce dernier, je soupire, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher...

Je vais devant la porte de la chambre et je regarde quand Jer met une montre dans la main de ma jumelle. Ahh c'est pour ça, je suis Elena dans sa chambre et je tend la main.

« Donne moi cette montre Elena, ça lui appartient et si il n'a pas envie de la donné c'est son choix. » Je lui dit.

« Non, je vais la remettre à Mme Lockwood et il la récupérera plus-tard. » Dit-elle

Je lui arrache la montre des mains et elle me fusille du regard.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décidé, tu n'es pas notre mère. »

Et sur ces paroles, je sors et va dans la chambre de Jérémy. Je la pose sur son bureau et quand il lève sa tête pour me regarder, je lui souris.

« Ne la laisse pas te dicter tes actions. » Je lui dit simplement avant de sortir.

#################################################################

Je suis dans la voiture de Damon devant le manoir Lockwood et nous sortons pour atteindre la porte où Carol est avec son mari.

« Bonjour Mme Lockwood, Mr le Maire. » Je les salue. « Je vous présente mon petit ami, Damon Salvatore. »

« Bonjour vous deux vous pouvez entré. » Elle nous dit.

Nous entrons et il me prend la main pour me conduire vers le bar, je lève les yeux au ciel, bien sur, le bar. Il nous commande deux verres, nous voyons Elena et Stefan marcher pas loin et je tourne mon regard vers Damon.

« Si nous allons ennuyé nos frère et sœur ? » Je lui propose.

Il me sourit avec un regard malicieux et il me conduit vers eux. Et en arrivant, nous écoutons leur discussion sur les frères Salvatore.

« Les frères Salvatore, les premiers de la lignée. Nos ancêtres, une bien tragique histoire. » Raconte Damon.

« Mais quel intérêt d'ennuyer tout le monde avec le passé ? » Contre Stefan.

 ** **«**** C'est pas ennuyeux Stefan, j'adorerai en savoir plus sur ta famille. » Lui dit Elana.

Damon me lance un regard pour que je fasses partir Stefan, ce que je fais aussitôt.

 ** **«**** Moi je m'ennuie, je veux danser et Damon refuse d'être mon cavalier. Pourrais-je t'emprunter le tien ? » Je demande à Elena.

 ** **«**** Euh… » Elle hésite.

 ** **«**** Moi et la danse ça fait deux. »La coupe Stefan.

 **«** Ouh le vilain menteur. Faut le voir danser, valse, charleston, moonwalk, il sait tout danser. » Me dit Damon

 ** **«**** Si tu permets bien sûr Elena » Je la nargue.

« Vois avec Stefan » Me répond-t-elle

 ** **«**** Alors désolé mais il n'est pas question que tu me refuses ça. » Je lui dit avant de l'entraîner vers la piste de danse.

#####################################################################

« Damon t'as demandé de m'emmener danser n'est ce pas ? » affirme-t-il.

« Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? » Je demande en faisant semblant d'être confuse.

Un serveur arrive et il nous propose du champagne.

« Tu en veux » Me demande-t-il et je hoche la tête.

Il en prend deux et m'en tend une. Je le remercie avec un sourire et je commence à boire.

« Si tu vois Elena tu me prévient. » Je lui dit.

#################################################################

Nous avons discuté ensemble pendant quelques minutes avant que Damon et Elena arrive.

« Avons-nous raté quelque chose ? » Dit-il en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

« Non on a fait que discuté » Répond Stefan. « Un verre Damon ? »

« Non merci. » Dit-il avec un regard méfiant.

« Stefan tu veux danser ? » Demande Elena.

« Avec plaisir » Sourit-il.

Ils partent danser et Damon me prend par la main pour m'emmener jusque la salle d'exposition.

« Tu reste devant la porte et tu me prévient si quelqu'un arrive. » M'ordonne-t-il.

Je me poste devant la porte et quand je me retourne je vois qu'il est entrain de retiré un pan d'une boite à bijoux et il en sort un médaillon à l'air assez vieillot. Il revient vers moi et il me le met dans mon sac.

####################################################################

Je suis aux toilettes et Elena arrive, super...Je l'ignore et je refait mon maquillage quand soudain, elle se tourne vers moi.

« Tu ne trouve pas que Stefan a l'air de me cacher quelque chose ? » Me demande-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne suis pas rester longtemps avec lui mais si tu veux mon avis, si il te cache déjà des choses au début de votre relation, ça ne va faire qu'empirer. » Je lui dit.

Avant qu'elle ne me réponde, je sors de la pièce et je me dirige vers Damon. Il me sourit et m'embrasse puis il me prend la main pour me conduire dehors.

Il se place derrière moi et il m'encercle la taille.

« Tu as été excellente aujourd'hui. » Me félicite-t-il.

« Tu me croyait si mauvaise à jouer un rôle. » Je le taquine.

« Bien sûr que non chérie. » Me dit-il avant de me mordre.

Je ressens la douleur des dents qui rentre dans ma chair mais après je me détend dans ses bras mais il tombe à terre en toussant. J'écarquille les yeux et je m'agenouille à coté de lui.

« Damon ! Il se passe quoi ? » Je demande frénétiquement.

« Ver...veine » Halète-t-il

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit Stefan arrive.

« Je savais que je ne pouvait pas mettre de la verveine dans ton verre alors j'en ai mit dans le sien. » Dit-il puis tout devient noir.

##########################################################

Je me réveille seule dans l'herbe et je vois Elena devant moi.

« Camille ça va ? » Me demande-t-elle.

« Oui j'ai un peu trop bu. » Je lui dit en riant.

###########################################################

Je suis dans ma chambre et je pense au événement de ce soir. Je sors le médaillon et je me dit qu'il faut que je le montre à Sheila, je sens la magie qui pulse à l'intérieur. Et je m'endors...

############################################################

 **P.O.V Damon**

Je suis dans la cellule de la cave Salvatore, comment j'ai réussi à me faire berner comme un débutant.

Je ferme les yeux et j'appelle mentalement pour Camille mais bizarrement je n'y arrive pas...Normalement la verveine n'empêche pas de pénétrer dans les rêves des autres. Maintenant que j'y pense quand je l'hypnotise, il y a quelque chose de pas normale comme si ça ne marche pas mais elle fait quand même ce que je veux. Comment ça serait possible sans verveine et comment elle est arrivé à me berner pendant tout ce temps...

############################################################################

 _Voilà Damon a enfin découvert que sa contrainte ne marche pas sur Camille, que va-t-il faire à sa sortie de la cellule ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre._

 _Bye_

 _pink-appel_


	6. Qui es-tu?

_Je ne possède pas TVD_

 _Italique= rêve/prémonition_

 _'italique'= discutions mentales/pensées_

Chapitre 6

 **P.O.V Camille**

 _Je suis dans les bois près du cimetière quand soudain, j'entends une personne crier. Je me diriges vers la source du cris et je vois Vicky étendue sur le sol et Damon qui se penche sur elle mais il a dû m'entendre approcher parce que il lève la tête pour me regarder et puis l'obscurité..._

Je me réveille en sursaut, j'en ai plus que marre de ces prémonitions bien qu'elle me sois utile...Aujourd'hui je vais chez les Bennett pour me renseigner sur le medaillon. Je vais dans la salle de bain pour me laver et me brosse les dents puis je sors et je me poste devant ma garde-robe, je ne sais pas quoi mettre. Après quelques minutes de fouilles, je sors une robe blanche avec de la dentelle et une ceinture brune autour de la taille, et une veste en jeans. Je les enfile et je met mes talons bruns (toutes les tenues son sur mon profil). Je prend le médaillon que j'ai mit dans ma boite à bijoux.

Je sors de ma chambre et je passe devant Vicky qui rougit et se dépêche d'aller dans la chambre de Jérémy.J'y crois pas il est encore tombé dans le panneau, le prochain gars qu'elle va rencontrer elle va se le faire...

Je passe en coup de vent devant Jenna et Elena, je leur crie bonjour. Je me dirige vers ma voiture et monte à l'intérieur.

################################################################

J'arrive devant la maison de Sheila rapidement et elle m'attend devant la porte avec un froncement de me fait signe de rentrer. Nous arrivons dans le salon et nous nous asseyons sur le grand fauteuil.

« Hier, je suis allée au bal des fondateurs avec Damon et il a été chercher ça. » Je lui dit en sortant le collier « J'ai décidé de l'apporter parce que je sens la magie pulser dans ce collier et si Damon le veut c'est qu'il a une grande valeur non ? »

Elle prend le collier et elle l'examine, je vois la reconnaissance passer dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne me le retende.

« Tu as bien fait, ce collier appartenait à mon ancêtre Emily Bennett. Elle l'a créé pour celé une tombe où elle a enfermé 26 vampires normalement ils devrait être 27 mais Katherine, l'ancienne amour de Damon et Stefan, c'est enfuie avant. Presque personne ne sait qu'elle n'est pas soit morte soit enfermée là-bas. Damon cherche à la sortir de la et ce médaillon en ai la clé. » M'explique-t-elle. « Mais avant il faut qu'une comète passe dans le ciel de Mystic Falls et elle passera dans quelques jours. »

Je n'aurait jamais crû qu'un aussi simple bijoux sois si important, il ne faut pas que je le garde, si il faut je le jette. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse ouvris cette tombe... D'ailleurs elle ce trouve où ?

« Et elle est où cette tombe ? » Je lui demande.

« Elle se trouve sous l'église qui a été incendié en 1864. » Me répond-t-elle.

#############################################################

Je suis dans ma chambre avec Bonnie après que je sois revenue de chez sa grand-mère et comme je suis partie pour aller chez elle très tôt il me reste encore assez de temps pour me préparé.

Je suis assise devant mon miroir et je me maquille quand je vois Bonnie regarder le collier, ça me donne une idée, pourquoi je ne le donnerais pas à Bonnie, il appartient à son ancêtre.

Elle se lève et elle prend le médaillon en main.

« C'est quoi ? » Me demande-t-elle.

« Damon me l'a donné mais je ne veut pas le garder, pourquoi je garderais quelque chose que mon ex m'a donné » Je lui réponds « Tu le veux parce que sinon je le jette... »

Elle m'a donné un regard scandalisé quand j'ai dit que j'allais le jeter, et c'est gagner...

« Tu es folle, je sais qu'il est moche mais bon il a l'air d'avoir coûter chère. » Me sermonne-t-elle.

« Beh prends le alors parce que moi je le veut pas... » Je lui dit.

Elle hoche la tête et elle le prend.

###################################################################

Je suis devant mon casier quand je vois Caroline m'approcher avec un regard déterminé. Elle s'arrête devant moi et elle me tend une feuille. Je la regarde et gémit, le lavage de voiture...

« Tu es obligée de venir sinon je viens te chercher chez toi et je t'habille moi même compris ? » Me demande-t-elle.

Je soupire et je hoche la tête.

Puis elle m'embarque avec elle et commence son discours.

« L'opération lavage de voiture sexy à lieu demain, l'équipe de football et les pom-poms girls sont en première ligne. Enfin pas tous les pom-poms girls seulement celles qui sont des bombes en bikinis. Sortez le grand jeu, vous devez tous les faire craqués. Après tout, le but est quand même de récolté un max de fonds. »

Un petit groupe de filles est derrière elle et écoute tout ce qu'elle dit. Je vois Elena et Bonnie nous regarder donc je vais près d'elles avec un soupire de soulagement.

« Ça va après ta rupture avec Damon ? » Me demande Elena.

« Oui, c'est comme si il n'est pas venu dans ma vie et toi avec Stefan ? » Je demande malicieusement, elle n'avait pas à commencé sur le sujet petit-ami.

Elle a un regard triste avant de me fusillé du regard. Camille 1 Elena 0. Juste à ce moment-là Stefan arrive, je fait la moue et je part.

###################################################################

Je suis au Grill pour manger, la nourriture de Jenna est non-comestible et je n'ai pas envie de faire à manger aujourd'hui. Je vais à une table et je commande ma nourriture. Je vois Elena qui joue avec Matt au billard et je me rappelle elle a un rendez-vous avec Stefan et apparemment il lui a posé un lapin. On me tapote sur l'épaule et je ressent comme un choc électrique au touché. Je me retourne pour voir que c'est... Adam, mon barman préféré. Je le sert dans mes bras et je l'assis en face de moi.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu ici » Me dit-il tristement.

C'est vrai que j'ai un peu négligé mes amis avec Damon.

« Oh désolé, j'ai été très occupé ces derniers jours, nouveau petit copain puis il part sans me laisser de nouvelles... » Je lui explique puis en me rapprochant de lui je chuchote. « Tu es un sorcier... »

Il me sourit et il hoche la tête.

« Depuis combien de temps tu as découvert que tu es une sorcière ? » Me demande-t-il en chuchotant.

« A peine quelques jours, je fait des rêves prémonitoires et je suis allé voir Sheila Bennett comme c'est une experte... » Je lui dit. « Et mon ex devine ce qu'il est...Un vampire, je te jure, j'ai une de c'est chance de merde... »

Il me regarde préoccupé et la serveuse arrive avec mon plat. Je mange quelques frites avant de recommencé à parler.

« On couchait ensemble et il se nourrissait de mon sang, il n'a jamais découvert que sa contrainte ne marche pas sur moi. » Je le rassure. « Et ce n'était pas si mal, j'en profitait pour ennuyé ma sœur, l'habituel quoi ! »

Il rigole en roulant des yeux.

« Bien sûr, tu t'arrange toujours pour que ça te sois utile ! » S'exclame-t-il.

Nous continuons à parler pendant une bonne heure avant que je ne lui dise que je devrait rentrer chez moi. Je passe devant le Shérif et Logan Fell.

« Ça va être difficile de les localiser, voir impossible. Ces créatures sont futées et extrêmement discrètes. » Dit le Shérif Forbes.

« J'imagine qu'un type qui sort que la nuit fini forcement par ce faire remarquer. » Dit Logan.

« Et pour la montre ? » Demande-t-elle.

Quelle montre ?

« Je m'en occupe. » Marmonne-t-il.

« Je connaissais bien les Gilbert, la tradition voulait que la montre soit transmit de père en fils. Je commencerais par Jérémy. » Dit-elle.

Ils cherche la montre de mon frère...

#################################################################

Je rentre à la maison et j'entends du bruit dans la cuisine. J'y vais le plus calmement possible et je cois Stefan faire à manger pour Elena, je souris puis je monte dans ma chambre sans faire de bruit.

Je me couche sur mon lit et je sors le grimoire de mon ancêtre. Il y a plein de sort qui me seront utile comme des sort pour soigner. Chaque jour j'essaye de pratiquer un sort pour m'entraîner et pour augmenter ma puissance.

Aujourd'hui je vais essayer le sort de liaison, il permet de lié mentalement deux personne pour qu'ils puissent discuté dans leur esprit, ce qui est bien avec se sort c'est que la personne avec qui on est lié ne peut pas voir nos souvenir mais que nos pensées immédiates et ce qu'on essaye de lui montrer.

« Liga Nos sola mentis cogitatione »(1) Je récite.

Normalement rien ne devrait ce passé comme je ne me suis pas concentrer ni sur ma magie ni sur une personne à qui me lié mais je sens ma magie réagir à mes mots et je sens une présence dans mon esprit qui n'est pas moi.

 _'Bonjour...'_ Je pense.

 _'Ce serais plutôt bonsoir chérie'_ Une voix me répond.

Merde, je suis vraiment lié à quelqu'un et je ne le connais pas si je me file à sa voix.

 _'Désolé mais qui êtes-vous ?'_ Je lui demande.

 _'De ce que je sais c'est toi qui nous à lié donc tu dois le savoir, non ?'_ Dit-il énervé.

 _'Le truc c'est que je ne sais pas, c'est un accident. Je m'entraînais à prononcer le sort sans me concentré sur ma magie et maintenant on est lié donc qui êtes-vous ?'_ Je lui redemande.

Je le sens réfléchir mais je e préfère pas aller fouillé dans ses pensées maintenant.

 _'Je suis Niklaus et toi qui est-tu ?'_ Finit-il par répondre.

 _'Moi c'est Camille. Nicklaus c'est un vieux nom, tu es un vampire ?'_ Je lui demande.

 _'Perspicace, je vois, oui je suis un vampire comment tu connais nôtre existence ?'_ Me questionne-t-il.

 _'Je suis sortie avec un vampire, il ne savait pas que je suis une sorcière...'_ Je lui réponds.

 _'Intéressant, Dis-moi s'en plus sur toi.'_ Me dit-il

Et c'est ce que je faitn nous parlons mentalement encore quelques heures avant que je ne me sente m'endormir et il doit l'avoir senti parce que je sens comme un baiser mentale.

 _'Dort bien...'_ Murmure-t-il.

##################################################################

Le lendemain, je suis sur le parking de l'école en bikini sans bretelles avec des motifs fleuris, un short en jeans et des chaussures ouvertes blanc/beige. Je suis entrain de lavé une voiture avec Bonnie et Matt.

« Mm-hmm, non, interdiction absolue d'avoir le cafard. » Dit Bonnie.

Surprise je lève la tête et je vois Elena et Stefan s'embrasser puis je regarde Matt et je fais semblant de vomir. Il rigole mais il a toujours l'air triste.

« Je faisais qu'observer. » Marmonne-t-il.

Puis une voiture arrive.

« Une voiture pour toi Tiki ! » Crie Bonnie.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me tape les mochetés, que ce soit bien clair, ta voiture est une véritable poubelle ambulante. Je veux bien la laver mais ça restera une poubelle ambulante. » Peste Tiki.

Le pauvre gars, il a l'air complètement effondré, ça doit être sa première voiture...

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi impolie. » Sermonne Bonnie

« Ce qui est impoli, c'est de pourrir le paysage avec ce tas de ferrailles. » Dit Tiki

Je vois Bonnie ce concentré sur le tuyaux d'arrosage et plein d'eau sort pour rencontrer la tête de Tiki qui lâche le tuyaux et il se met à aller dans tout les sens.

« Toujours aussi sexy Tiki. » Se moque Matt.

################################################################

Je reste encore 2h avant de rentrer chez moi. Je me couche sur mon lit en pensant à Nicklaus, hier il m'a dit qu'il avait une sœur et trois frères plus un autre qui est mort : Rebecca, Kol, Finn, Elijah et Henrik, ils sont tous des vampires sauf celui qui est mort bien-sûr et ils sont les originels. Me lié mentalement à un vampire originel, c'est bien ma chance ça. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il est à moitié loup-garou même si je le sais déjà, il m'a parler de sa famille, le fait qu'il se sens rejeter à cause de sa filiation et il m'a aussi dit que son beau-père Mickaël le chasse pour pouvoir le tuer.

Je commence à avoir mal à la tête donc je vais dans ma salle de bain pour prendre un médicament quand je remarque que mes analgésiques que j'utilisais après l'accident on disparu. Bien-sûr Vicky les à voler, cette fille ne cause que des problème si elle fini en prison ça m'étonnerais pas.

Je vais dans la chambre de mon frère sans frapper.

« Tu sais que la fille avec qui tu couche à voler mes médicaments » Je lui crie dessus.

« Tu les utilisais plus de toute façon. » Me répond-t-il sans me regarder.

« Et elle est où ? » Je lui demande.

« Au cimetière pourquoi ? » Il me demande.

Je l'ignore, il ne mérite pas une réponse de ma part. Je descend et je sors pour aller dans ma voiture quand je me rend compte que je suis toujours en bikini. Je hausse les épaules, tempi... Je monte dans la voiture et je me dirige vers le cimetière.

Quand je suis arrivé, je sors de la voiture et je marche dans la petite partie des bois qu'il faut traverser pour accéder au cimetiè ès quelques minutes de marche, j'entends un cri, je me dirige rapidement vers la source et ce que je vois me fait arrêter : Vicky est couché inconsiente sur le sol avec Damon penché sur elle et apparemment il m'a entendu parce qu'il lève la tête vers moi et puis vient l'obscurité...

##############################################################################

 _(1)Liez-nous mentalement (enfin je crois, c'est un mélange Google traduction et d'un dictionnaire...)_

 _Un chapitre devrait être posté d'ici la fin de la semaine ou peut-être avant._

 _pink-appel._


	7. AN

Cher lecteur ou lectrice,

Je suis vraiment désolé de mon absence durant ces 4 derniers mois mais j'ai pour le moment une énorme syndrôme de la page blanche donc je n'arrive pas a terminé cette histoire pour le compte mettre cette histoire en hiatus jusque juillet ou si je retrouve l'inspiration pendant le mois de mars.

Peut-être que je vais commencer la traduction d'une histoire anglaise en français mais je ne suis pas sûr car cette année j'ai du mal à trouvé du temps pour écrire à cause des cours.

Encore désolé,

Pink-appel.


	8. Origines

_TVD ne m'appartient pas._

Chapitre 7

 **P.O.V Damon**

Je regarde la fille dans mes bras, je me demande ce que je vais faire avec elle, elle connaît mon secret et elle ne peut pas être hypnotiser...

 **P.O.V Camille**

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête de tueur, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois une chambre que je ne reconnais pas. J'essaye de me souvenir des événements qui se sont passer juste avant que je ne m'évanouisse...Oh mon dieu, je suis chez les Salvatore, pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?...

Mais avant que je ne continue à me plaindre j'entends la porte s'ouvrir donc je tourne mon regard vers cette dernière et je vois celui qui est à la fois mon pire cauchemar et celui sur qui je fantasme le plus pendant que je dors. Il a son sourire habituel sur son visage quand il s'approche de l'endroit où je suis assise sur le lit, il s'assoit à quelques centimètres de moi et il me soulève le menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu pouvais me cacher que tu es immunisé contre la contrainte quand même ? » Me dit-il condescendant.

Ah...Il a découvert...

« Comment ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. » Mentis-je « Tu es le premier vampire qui a essayé de me contraindre et j'ai préféré faire semblant de réagir à la contrainte plutôt que de mourir. »

Il me regarde pendant de longues secondes avant de sourire et de me lâcher le menton.

« Tu es tellement comme Katherine... » Murmure-t-il avant de me dire « Je comprends mais vois-tu, ça me contrarie de ne pas l'avoir remarquer et d'avoir laisser une fille marcher dans les rues alors qu'elle connaît mon secret et qu'elle peut le dire à tout moment mais je vois que tu n'as rien dit. »

« Ils m'auraient tous prient pour une folle et je préfère garder ma crédibilité, merci... » Je dis outrée.

Il me fixe avant de me prendre le poignet pour me tirer vers la porte de la chambre, il me fait descendre les escaliers avec lui avant qu'il ne nous mène dans le salon et là je vois Vicky coucher dans le fauteuil. J'écarquille les yeux avant de regarder Damon qui me sourit.

« Elle est vivante ? »Je lui demande prudemment.

« Oui, apparemment elle ne veut pas mourir... » Me répond-t-il avec amusement.

Je hoche la tête de manière absente et je continue à regarder la fille sur le canapé avant que je ne sente des bras venir autour de ma taille, je sursaute et je regarde les yeux de Damon puis je détourne les yeux. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de celui occupé et il m'assit sur ses genoux. Je suis tendue mais je commence à me détendre quand il m'embrasse tout le long de mon cou. Je laisse échapper un gémissement à la bosse que je sens entre mes fesses et je me laisse aller sur le corps de Damon mais avant qu'il ne puisse se passer quelque chose de plus, on entend tout les deux une plainte venant du canapé.

Il gémit avant de me poser à coté de lui et de se lever. Il s'approche de Vicky et il regarde son cou. J'y jette un coup d'œil aussi, il y a plein de sang...Erg, je l'a plaint mais je suis contente que ça ne sois pas moi. Vicky gémit et Damon soupire.

« Je sens que je vais le regretter... » Soupire-t-il.

Il porte son poignet à sa bouche et il le mord puis il le met dans la bouche de Donovan. La morsure sur son cou commence à se refermer et elle ouvre les yeux.

#####################################################################

Vicky et Damon sont occupé à danser et je m'ennuie donc pourquoi je n'irai pas faire un petit tour, il ne m'a pas dit de rester près de lui...Un sourire sournois apparaît sur mon visage avant que je ne monte pour visiter l'étage. Je passe devant plusieurs porte avant que je n'arrive devant celle de Damon, j'entre et je fais le tour de la pièce, elle est assez grande et il y a très peu de meubles. Un lit trône dans le milieu de la pièce, je m'approche et je prend les draps en main. Non ce n'est pas de la soie, je suis étonné, vraiment, je pensais vraiment que ces draps allait être en soie. Je remarque une porte qui mène sûrement à la salle de bain. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans cette salle donc je sors de la chambre et je monte au grenier. A la vue de l'énorme bibliothèque, je suppose que je suis dans la chambre de Stefan.

Je vais vers la bibliothèque et je parcours les livres, souvent ce sont des classiques et des édition originales mais quand j'arrive vers la moitié de la bibliothèque, ce n'est plus des livres mais des journaux qui s'y trouve. Moyens de chantage...Je prends un livre au hasard et je le feuillette, un papier tombe par terre. Je me baisse pour le ramasser et je la regarde avant d'écarquiller mes yeux. C'est une photo d'une femme mais se qui m'a choqué c'est qu'elle ressemble à ma sœur et moi, je remarque un nom sur la photo _'Katherine 1864'._ Donc l'ex de Stefan ressemble à sa petite amie actuelle, oh quand elle va le savoir, ça ne va pas lui plaire. J'entends des bruits de pas donc je range la photo de Katherine avant que je ne prenne un livre le plus silencieusement possible et je l'ouvre pour le lire et je fais semblant de ne pas entendre le bruit de pas, pour que ça sois plus crédible, je marche lentement vers le lit sans quitter des yeux le livre. Je sens qu'on me fixe mais je ne regarde pas la personne, je m'assis sur le lit et je tourne la page.

 **P.O.V Damon**

Je suis entrain de danser avec Vicky quand je remarque que Camille n'est plus là. Je fronce mes sourcils et j'essaye d'écouter si il y a du bruit à l'étage, j'entends des pages qui se tournent et une douce respiration. Je laisse la fille seul dans le salon avant de monter pour aller dans le grenier. Là, je la vois entrain de lire un livre, elle est tellement concentrée sur le livre qu'elle ne me vois pas. Elle marche vers le lit sans qu'elle ne me voit et je remarque qu'elle est vraiment adorable quand elle est concentrée. Je me faufille derrière elle puis j'enroule mes bras autour de ses hanches.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie ? »Je lui dit la faisant sursauter.

Elle se retourne et me regarde dans les yeux.

« Je m'ennuyais... »Me dit-elle avec une moue adorable.

####################################################################

 **P.O.V Camille**

Je suis étendue dans le lit, je m'ennuie de mon esprit...Stefan ne peut pas lui remettre sa bague, merde quoi ! Mais pendant que je me perd dans mes pensées, la porte s'ouvre brusquement et qui l'a ouverte si brusquement à votre avis ?...Damon, en plein dans le mille! J'allais lui lancer une phrase sarcastique sur la sensibilité des porte mais je m'abstient en voyant le visage en colère de celui-ci.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » Je lui demande.

Il me regarde avant de soupirer et de me répondre.

« J'ai transformer Vicky en vampire et maintenant elle est partie chez toi. » Me dit-il impassible.

L'information prend quelques instant avant d'arrivé au cerveau et à ce moment-ci, mes yeux sortent de leur orbites.

« QUOI ?! » Je hurle.

Je ne lui laisse pas la possibilité de répondre car je cours vers les escalier mais avant que je n'ai pu les atteindre, il me barre le chemin et me prend le poignet.

« Attends, je vais t'y conduire, je dois parler à ta soeur. »

Je hoche la tête et il m'emmene vers sa Camaro...

Le trajet se passe en silence nerveux jusqu'à ma maison et j'attend à peine l'arrêt de la voiture avant de sortir et de courir vers la porte.J'entendis le moteur et le crissement des pneus de la voiture et quand je me retourne Damon n'est plus là mais je ne m'attarde pas trop et je rentre dans la maison.

Je marche jusque dans la cuisine et là je vois un vrai bordel et au milieu de tout ça, Vicky entrain d'engloutir une par de pizza de la veille et tout autour Jérémy, Elena,Stefan et Matt...Oh pauvre Matty sa soeur est devenu un vampire et j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va pas rester en vie longtemps, je veux dire oui, Ok,elle est immortelle maintenant mais comme elle est une toxicomane,je ne crois pas qu'elle va pouvoir se contrôler avec le sang et ça finira par la faire tuer. Klaus m'a déjà parler d'un cas comme ça et le vampire a fini mort, bruler vif par les villageois.

Je prends la main de Jeremy.

« Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? » Je lui demande inoccement.

« Je sais pas, elle est arrivée en furie disant qu'elle a faim et qu 'elle a mal au gencive ! » Me dit-il désorienté.

A ces paroles, je jette un coup d'oeil vers Stefan et Elena et je vois qu'il font pareil.

#######################################################

Stefan est parti chercher Vicky qui c'est enfuie de la maison et je descends pour aller manger quand on sonne à la va ouvrir et essaye de refermer la porte au nez de Damon. Elle demande à Jeremy de monter, ce qu'il fit après avoir lever les yeux.

Damon me sourit en me voyant et puis il fixe ma sœur.

« Tu as peur de moi ? Je suppose que Stefan-t-a tout raconter. »

« Ne t'approche pas de moi ! » Crie ma sœur.

« Doucement, pas besoind'être si désagréable, je veux seulement voir Stefan, je peux entrer ? A mais oui, j'ai été invité. »

A ces mots, il entre dans la maison.

« Donc où est Stefan ? »

« Il est sorti chercher Vicky. »

Franchement cette discussion devient ennuyante, je pars dans la cuisine...

############################################################

 _Je me promène dans le parking du Grill et arriver prêt de la porte arrière, je voisle shérif Forbes et ses hommes pointer leurs armes vers une jeune femme avec de long cheveux blonds. Qui est-ce ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir parce que elle se lance avec un visage de vampire sur les policier mais avnt qu'elle ne puisse mordre quiconque, Damon apparaît devant elle et la jallonne avec un pieu en bois._

Je me réveille en sursaut et je trouve Damon assis au pied de mon lit. Il me regarde fixement pendant quelques secondes.

« Vicky a achevé la transition. » Me dit-il.

Je hoche la tête et il continue à me regarder avant de venir s'installer à coté de moi dans le lit, je me retourne pour le regarder et je m'endors, la dernière chose que je sens avant de m'endormir c'est une sensation froide sur mon front...

###############################################################

 _Je suis désolée pour le long temps d'attente pour ce chapitre et qu'il soit si court mais comme je l'ai dit dans l'AN, j'ai en ce moment une grosse panne d'écriture et c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour le moment._

 _Je remercie toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et qui laissent des commentaires, ça fait plaisir._

 _Bye,_

 _pink-appel_


	9. Soif de Sang

_Je ne possède pas TVD._

Chapitre 8

 **P.O.V Klaus**

Depuis que j'ai vu cette fille dans mes rêves,je pense souvent à elle peut être un sosie alors que Katherine n'a pas eu d'enfants avant de devenir un vampire mais il y a une chose que je sais:je dois la retrouver et m'assurer qu'elle soit toujours humaine pour briser cette malédiction que ma mère a mit sur mon coté loup-garou.

####################################################################

 **P.O.V Camille**

Je me suis réveillée tôt aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucune envie de voir Jémémy et devoir lui mentir à propos de Vicky mais il y a aussi autre chose qui m'a pousser à me lever plus tôt que d'habitude...J'ai fait un rêve prémonitoire,oui encore,ça commence à être contraignant pour mes nuits de sommeil mais bon il va bien falloir que je m'y revenons à ce rêve :

 _Je me trouve dans le parking de l'école et j'entends des gémissements mais je suppose que c'est des élèves qui s'embrassent mais après j'entends un cri._

 _« Vicky ! »_

 _C'est mon frère!Pourquoi il est avec Vicky?Je cours vers les cris et là je vois qu'elle essaye de mordre mon frère,je ne sais pas se qui se passe mais je réussis à la pousser de Jéré j'ai réussi à faire ça?Elle est un vampire!Elle ne semble pas vraiment apprécier que je l'empêche de se nourrir et elle me saute dessus avant que je n'ai pu bouger d'un me mord pendant que mon frère essaye de la tirer de moi en vain,je commence à avoir des points noirs dans ma vue et avant que je ne m'évanouissent, je sens qu'elle est arrachée de moi..._

Et c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis réveillée, haletante et en , je suis à l'école en attendant Caroline devant nos casiers avec discute de nos costumes pour Halloween. Moi,je vais porter un costume de Petit Chaperon Rouge : une robe noire atteignant les genoux, une cape rouge courte avec une capuche et des talons ,elle,ne sait pas,c'est Caroline qui a sa parlant d'elle, je la vois marcher droit vers nous avec un sac dans ses mains qu'elle tend à le sors et je dois me retenir de rire:c'est un costume de sorcière...

« Non,sérieux t'as oser ! »

« Ah j'en ai marre ! Y'en a pas un ici qui peut être content à l'idée de fêter halloween ? »S'écrie-t-elle « Je veux m'éclater moi, je veux rigoler, faire la fête, sans Damon bien sûr. Je veux faire la fête ! »

Je hoche silencieusement la tête mais à l'interieur,je suis triste pour Caroline:Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il lui est arrivée...

######################################################################

Je me rend à ma classe d'anglais, je hait vraiment cette matière mais bon,je suis obligée...En arrivant devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre et je me retrouve nez à nez devant un beau mec:cheveux bruns,yeux verts et de ce que je vois des muscle à me sourit et je le lui rend vite après être sorti de ma transe.

« Salut,je suis Ian Smith. »

Même son nom est sexy.

« Moi,c'est Camille, tu es nouveau ? »

Bravo Camille, tu es nouveau?Bien sûr qu'il est nouveau, il a le plan de l'école dans ses mains !

« Oui, je suis perdu, là, j'ai histoire avec mais je ne trouve pas la classe tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plait?Tu es mon dernier espoir ! »

« Mmm,sa classe est au fond du couloir,tu peux pas la raté,il y a des élèves remplis de désespoir qui y rentre. »

« Tu me sauves la vie... enfin pas littérallement mais bon tu as compris. » Rit-il

« Avec Claire si donc dépêche toi sinon tu vas te faire tannerisé.Je te dit bonne chance ! »

« Merci et à bientôt. »

Je lui fait signe de la main et quand il me fait un clin d'oeil, je rougis comme une maintenant:Anglais,ughhh !

##########################################################################

La journée continue normalement mais ça change quand le temps de midi arrive:le nouveau vient prêt de moi pour manger,on parle et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur est dans l'année au dessus de moi,il vient de Chicago et il aime les frites au fromage.

##########################################################################

Je suis rentré à la maison pour me changer et me maquiller pour Halloween et Elena m'a prévenu que Vicky c'était échappé.Super maintenant il y a un vampire incontrôler qui se balade dans Mystic Falls.

Je me change vite et je me dirige vers le lycée,la fête est déjà à son vais prêt de Tyler pour lui prendre une de ses boissons,il est tellement fière d'avoir trouvé cette recette et c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut pour me faire oublié Vicky.

Je continue à me balader dans la fête m'arrêtant parfois pour parler à des amis mais la personne que je ne vois pas,c'est Ian.Où il est ?

Quand je commence à desespérer,je le trouve à coté du marche vers lui avec un sourir.

« Heyy ! »

Il se retourne avec un regard confus avant de me sourir et de me rendre mon parle pendant de longues minutes qui me parraissent comme des secondes mais je me rappele ma vision, il faut que je trouve Jérémy.

Je cherche après lui mais je ne le trouve pas et en penssant que c'est trop tard, je cours vers le parking.J'entends des gémissements mais je suppose que c'est des élèves qui s'embrassent mais après j'entends un cri.

« Vicky ! »

Je cours vers les cris et là je vois qu'elle essaye de mordre mon frère,je ne sais pas se qui se passe mais je réussi à la pousser de Jéré j'ai réussi à faire ça?Elle est un vampire!Elle ne semble pas vraiment apprécier que je l'empêche de se nourrir et elle me saute dessus avant que je n'ai pu bouger d'un me mord pendant que mon frère essaye de la tirer de moi en vain,je commence à avoir des points noirs dans ma vue et avant que je ne m'évanouissent, je sens qu'elle est arrachée de moi...

##########################################################################

Je me réveille dans mon lit, qui m'a sauvé , il c'est passer quoi avec Vicky ?Je sort de ma chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passe et devant la porte de Jer, je vois Damon sortir.

« Tu faisais quoi dans sa chambre ? »Je lui demande méchamment

« Ta sœur m'a demandé de lui effacer sa mémoire à propos des vampires. »

Quoi?!Elle est complètement irréaliste, ça le met encore plus en cours pour trouver Elena et quand c'est fait je la gifle de toutes mes se tient la joue et me regarde,les yeux écarquillés.

« Commment tu as pu faire ça?Quand il va découvrir et je te jure, il va découvrir,tu te débrouilleras toute seule et s'il me demande, je lui répondrai vais pas te couvrir cette fois. »

Et sur ces paroles, je pars me coucher mais pas avant de l'avoir fusillé du regard.

######################################################################

 _Salut,_

 _Bon d'abord désolé pour ce long retard mais je vais essayer de maintenir un rytme. Le nouveau personnage va être très important dans les chapitres et saisons suivants, J'èspere que vous avez aimé._

 _Bisous,_

 _Pink-appel_


End file.
